


It Doesn’t Matter Pauldron or Not You’ll Always be A Musketeer

by pallysdArtagnan



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama & Romance, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2019-07-18 11:08:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 31,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16117160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pallysdArtagnan/pseuds/pallysdArtagnan
Summary: This is mostly about Athos about resiging his commission and taking off injured after Kiara's death. His friends worry for him but circumstances keep them from going in search of him. When he wakes up he cant beleive where he's at???????!!!!!.  d'Artagnan and Grace are headed to Bourbon Les Eaux for  what they think will be some much time to relax and enjoy themselves. Aramis is getting closer to Olivia and the King thinks there needs to be grand Gala before the Queen gives birth.. How will Athos come full circle with all this going on???





	1. Chapter 1

I own nothing but the OC's ....The Musketeers are owned by Dumas and BBC I just get to borrow them :-)

 

 

 

Porthos and Aramis stood in front Captain Treville’s desk patiently waiting for him to finish reading Athos letter to him. Porthos was thinking to himself that it was odd the letter would be so long considering Athos usually spoke about 4 to 5 words in sentence. If he had to speak more then that then it had to be he was angry, and it was usually Aramis that was caused his ire. 

He looked at Aramis and could see he was off staring at the wall deep in thought. Porthos knew Aramis felt bad for what had happened between him and Athos he hoped they would be able to talk and make things right again, Finding Athos was another all he could hope is Treville would finish the letter soon and tell them what was going on.

Porthos was going to get d’Artagnan and have him there as Treville read Athos’s letter but Aramis thought after the fight they had and d’Artagnan had hit him that maybe it best for the moment he not be there. Finally, what seemed 20 minutes Treville set the letter down and looked up at Porthos and Aramis

 

Porthos: Well? What did he write?? (Treville knew he had to piece his words together carefully. He stood up and looked up at both of his men)

 

Treville: He’s resigned his commission effective immediately (Aramis looks at Treville)

 

Aramis: What?!! No he cant do that 

 

Treville: He has, and he’s left, and he’s requested that no one goes after him. (Treville can see Porthos and Aramis are angry about Athos decision to up and leave as Aramis takes a step closer to his desk)

 

Aramis: He’s injured we have to look for him (he says loudly Porthos places his hand on his shoulder)

 

Porthos: Captain, Aramis is right we have to look for him and make sure his wound is treated.

 

Treville: Porthos, I’m sure has been looked at and he’s fine. Give him a couple days to calm down and think things through. He’s been through a lot the few weeks losing Kiara was too much for him. 

 

Porthos: Yeah, he has but doing something like this this isn’t like Athos he wouldn’t take off like this (Treville walks over to Porthos and places his hand on his shoulder and looks at him)

 

Treville: He cared a great deal for Kiara Porthos. He started letting her into his heart like no other woman (Aramis looks at Porthos as if to say if the Captain only knew) He needs time to mourn her when he has he’ll be back and better then before (he forces a smile hoping his men will believe him. Aramis walks over to the window and looks outside in to the darkness of the Garrison.)

 

Aramis: What else did he write (he says looking over his shoulder (Treville looks at the letter then up at Aramis)

 

Treville: He’s sorry for all that happened and that maybe someday you will forgive him for what he said and did at the time where he wasn’t thinking clearly. (Aramis can tell Treville isn’t telling them all of what’s been wrote)

 

Aramis: Your holding back something else what is it?? (Treville wishes Aramis would just let things go but he knows he won’t. Treville looks at him)

 

Treville: He wants me to tell d’Artagnan that he’s sorry and that he holds no ill will for him hitting him. He wants me to tell Grace he’s sorry for lashing out at her and frightening her by his actions. 

 

Aramis: Let Porthos and I talk to him (Treville looks at Aramis he knows he should do as Athos requested but d’Artagnan will need their support more then ever as his mentor and brother has left)

 

Treville: Alright, as you wish (Treville is worried how his young Musketeer will take the news. He hopes he doesn’t take off in search of him) I’ll have to tell the King what’s happened he won’t be happy 

 

Aramis: Cant you hold off telling him for a few days. 

 

Porthos: We can say Athos is ill and wont be able on duty 

 

Treville: I cant lie to the King about this if he found out I was lying he would have my head.

 

Aramis: The Cardinal will be over joyed by Athos resigning 

 

Porthos: One less Musketeer to deal with 

 

Treville: I’m not telling the King he resigned just that he’s taken a leave of absents

 

Porthos: Isn’t that still lying ? (Treville looks at him) 

 

Treville: Sayinng he’s ill would cause the King or Queen to come see him and they find him not here would pose a much bigger problem. If I tell them he’s taking a leave absents they’ll understand that.

 

Aramis: How long will you say he will be gone?

 

Treville; A couple weeks then he should be back

 

Porthos: And what if he’s not?

 

Treville: Then we cross that bridge when we get to it. If anyone asks where Athos is we tell them he’s left on personal business. Now find d’Artagnan and tell him what’s happened before someone else does and he charges off to find him

 

Aramis: Yes Captain (He and Porthos hurry out of the Captains office and down the stairs they hurry to the stables) 

 

Porthos: The pup isn’t going to be happy about Athos taking off like this (the Cadets see Aramis and Porthos coming quickly for their horses and have them ready for them and hand them reins and quickly mount up. Porthos looks at Aramis) what are we going to do bout d’Artagnan?

 

Aramis: Do what the Captain wants us to do. (Porthos looks at him questionably) don’t worry we wont let him leave. Athos wants him here and we will keep him here

 

Porthos: How? (he questions???)

 

Aramis: We’ll find a way (he smiles they head out the Garrison gate towards Graces apartment that they know d’Artagnan is at.


	2. It Dosen't Matter Pauldron or Not You'l Always be A Musketeer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athos wakes up in a strange place but he pretends to he's still unconsciouse .. d'Artagnan and Grace learn that Athos has taken off and d'Artagnan of course wants to go looking for him right away

2

 

He could hear voices talking low he thought he was in the infirmary with Kiara and Grace. He slowly forced his eyes opened he blinked several times to get a clear view of what he could he see. And what he did see had him concerned he was in bed in a place he didn’t recognize and two women he didn’t recognize they hadn’t noticed yet he was awake. One was older one and dressed in great care of a burgundy and dark blue dress of fine silk. While younger with ash blonde hair was dressed moderately in pale blue with splashes of dark gray dress that looked like it had seen better days. He closed his eyes hoping he could learn who they were and were he was.

Younger woman: He’s been unconscious for 2 days maybe he has an injury we don’t know about?

 

Older woman: Its possible but till he wakes up we won’t know what’s going on. All we can do is hope he wakes soon. The longer he’s unconscious the more we don’t know about him or how he became injured so badly. (The first woman pics up his main gauche and looks at it)

 

Younger Woman: This blade looks old but well cared for (she moves her fingers lightly over the sheath and looks at the details of the work on it)

 

Older Woman: It looks like it has been a lot of battles almost like a third hand

 

Younger Woman: Yet he looks so young (she looks over to unconscious man. Not many scars on his face but his body has several. Even bullet wounds that are old and some scars from swords that look months old.) I hope he wakes soon he needs to eat

 

Older Woman: Yes, he does I’ll have Tasha make something that’s light that will hopefully stir his stomach to eat (she stands and walks to the door) are you coming?

 

Younger Woman: I’d like to sit with him for a little while longer if you don’t mind

 

Older Woman: Its fine things are slow now. Maybe with you being here he’ll wake and tell you who he is (The woman looks back Athos and says)

 

Younger Woman: I hope so (she smiles bac the older woman. Back at the Garrison 3 days earlier d’Artagnan is sitting on Grace’s bed holding her as she sleeps when there’s a frantic knocking on her outer door. Grace wakes up and looks at d’Artagnan)

 

Grace: Wh, what’s going on who’s knocking so hard on my door? (she sits up as d’Artagnan gets off the bed and grabs his pistol and hurries to the door and raises his finger to his lips to quite her. The knocking becomes pounding d’Artagnan opens the door quickly pointing the gun at who ever is pounding on the door)

 

Porthos, Whoaaa, whooooa, whoooa there it’s just us (Aramis walks past him he sees Grace laying on the bed she has her dress on from the day before. Yet she’s blushing a little bit as she stands up)

 

d’Artagnan: What is going on? why are you pounding on Graces door so early Porthos? I’m not late for muster (d’Artagnan looks at Aramis he looks somewhat anxious and worried)

 

Porthos: I’m sorry we interrupted you two, but something has happened, and we had to tell you before you heard it through the Garrison grape vine

 

d’Artagnan: Porthos, what are you talking about what is going on? Aramis you look like you lost your best friend (Porthos looks at Aramis and nods for him to tell him what’s happened)

 

Aramis: I wish I could sugar coat this but I can’t Athos resigned his commission as a Musketeer early this morning. He left Treville a letter and he’s taken off 

 

d’Artagnan: What? No! Athos can’t no… Athos wouldn’t resign his commission Why would he do something like this? (he starts walking around the room looking for his weapons belt and doublet and reaches for them when Aramis speaks) 

 

Aramis: d’Artagnan, because of what happened with Kiara and Grace. (Grace looks at Aramis not sure what he’s meaning she stands up and walks closer to him)

 

Grace: What do you mean because of me? (Aramis would rather fight a bandit then have to explain why Athos left) 

 

Aramis: His actions to you he ‘s sorry for what he said and did, and he never meant to frighten you. 

 

Porthos: He wasn’t in in a good state of mind and lashed out (he looks at d’Artagnan) he said he was to u as well and he hold no ill will to for you did. You had every right to hit him (d’Artagnan takes what their both saying in he covers his face with his hand and turns way and walks towards the bed. Grace goes to his side)

 

Grace: Please, don’t hate him d’Artagnan he never meant to do any of this (she takes his hand in hers. He removes his hand and looks at her) 

 

d’Artagnan: He was hurting, and I didn’t care (he looks at her she can see his tears start to form in eyes) I just didn’t care (he says again sadly)

 

Grace: He was in turmoil he was lashing out

 

d’Artagnan: For no reason you did all you could to help Kiara (he starts to grow angry again at Athos) You gave her sight you let her see for the first time…. (she cuts him off)

 

Grace: But I couldn’t take her pain away (she looks down. Aramis and Porthos feel bad their watching yet another quarrel between people they care about) 

 

d’Artagnan: If you could have you would have I know you would have (he raises her face up to look at her in the eyes) 

 

Grace: Yes, if I could have (she starts to cry and wipes her eyes) I, I have to go the Queen is expecting me (she looks at him then turns and quickly leaves. Aramis walks over to d’Artagnan and places his hand on his shoulder)

 

Aramis: Everything will be ok MonAmie (d’Artagnan looks at Aramis) 

 

d’Artagnan: How will it be ok Aramis? I hit Athos hard how can he forgive me (Porthos walks over to him and Aramis) 

 

Porthos: Its what we do as brothers forgive it might not be easy thing to do and we might never forget what we have done to one another, but we forgive unconditionally


	3. It Dosen't Matter Pauldron or Not You'll Always be a Musketeer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> None of the Musketeers like what they hear from Treville but they will do what they are told...for now.. Athos comes down with a fever and he learns where he is

thanks to Dee, Tabbi, Karen for all your help you gave me when I was having some trouble in a section.. 

 

Authors note>>>>>> Trying to find a villiage or town near Bourbon -Les-Eaux is next to impossiable so i had to take some liberties with history :-)

3  
The 3 remaining Musketeers had gone to Treville’s office to plead to go looking for Athos and Treville was having none of it

 

Aramis: Captain please you don’t seem to understand (Treville whipped around and glared at the marksman with an icy blue glare that he didn’t see often)

 

Treville: What you don’t seem to understand is I can’t spare you 3 to go looking for someone who doesn’t want to be found (d’Artagnan is growing angrier by the moment) The King is planning grand gala before the birth of the dauphin in so security will be top priority 

 

d’Artagnan: Athos, could fall into the wrong hands cause of his injury I’m sure the King wouldn’t like to hear his elite swordsman has been taken hostage and possibly tortured for information (Treville temper blows)

 

Treville: d’Artagnan! (Aramis grabs d’Artagnan by the arm forcibly and takes him outside while Porthos tries to smooth things over with Treville)

 

Porthos: Captain, we’re sorry d’Artagnan didn’t mean what he said he’s just worried about Athos and the shape he’s in. 

 

Treville: I know he is Porthos and I wish I could send you out to look for Athos, but I can’t. I need you all on duty guarding the King as he gets this Gala planned. He’ll have people coming from all over and I need my best guarding him. 

 

Porthos: I understand Captain and so will d’Artagnan once we explain things to him. Have you told the King yet about Athos? 

 

Treville: I was interrupted by a missive from one Kings couriers before I left the Garrison. I’m headed to Palace now to tell him. (he walks over to the hat rack grabs his hat and places it on his head) Fair warning if any of you even think of sneaking out to look for Athos I will string you up myself got it?

 

Porthos: Loud and clear Captain loud and clear (Treville leaves quickly as Porthos knows how well Aramis and d’Artagnan will take the news of not going out and searching for Athos. Up at the Palace the Queen is in her final month of pregnancy and she’s sad to see it almost over. Yet she’s excited to see and hold her baby least with her child safe in her womb no one could tear them apart.  
What worried her was after the child was born (she moved her hand lightly over her swollen belly) would the Cardinal expose her secret she closed her eyes as she remembered her one and only time she had broken her marriage vows at the convent. Aramis was the true father of her son and she would do anything she could to protect her son and Aramis to let everyone believe that her husband Louis was the father.

 

Aramis had managed to get d’Artagnan outside and down stairs without too much trouble once he told him coldly to calm down in tone would have made Athos proud. They sat down as Aramis poured two mugs of ale and handed one to d’Artagnan he slowly took it)

 

d’Artagnan: How mad do you think Treville is really with me? (he takes a small drink of his ale as Aramis responds)

 

Aramis: I’m sure he as frustrated as you are not being able to leave

 

d’Artagnan: The Gala is 2 weeks away The King has plenty of guards (Aramis looks at him with dark eyes)

 

Aramis: We are the Kings Elite Guard we will do what ever we are asked to do to protect him and the Queen and soon dauphin. (d’Artagnan knows he’s made mistake in what he’s said)

 

d’Artagnan: Aramis, I’m sorry please forgive I just want him back and to apologize to him (Aramis looks at him and slowly smiles) 

 

Aramis: That’s what we all want Mon Amie Athos back safe and sound. The one thing about Athos you don’t know is when he’s hurting he has taken off and not come back for weeks. Porthos and I lied saying he was ill with a fever from a horrible cold

 

d’Artagnan: He believed you?

 

Aramis: For a week then he started getting suspicious he followed me going to Athos apartment and found out he wasn’t there (d’Artagnan’s eyes get wide)

 

d’Artagnan: Oh no what did Treville do?

 

Aramis: Latrine duty for 3 weeks I had to burn my cloths and my favorite hat

 

d’Artagnan: What about Porthos?

 

Aramis: The same punishment he burned his favorite boots (he rubs hand over his beard) he loved those boots (he starts grinning and so does d’Artagnan after a couple minutes things go back to serious)

 

d’Artagnan: What are we going to do about Athos? 

 

Aramis: Give him time to sort things out as hard as it he needs to figure out what is best for him. He lost someone he cared about in just a short time they were together. 

 

d’Artagnan: How long do we wait before we go looking?

 

Aramis: Soon as the Gala is over then we go and look for Athos no matter what Treville says. (3 days later back in Athos room the young woman tends him by placing a cool cloth on his forehead do to a fever from the wound he receive popped up . She moves the cloth lightly over the side of his hoping to cool him down. He moves his head side to side moaning and mumbling but she can only catch bits pieces of what he’s saying. She continues placing the cloth on his forehead till she starts to see his eyes start to slowly open)

 

Athos: MMMM, (she places the wet cloth back in the cool water. She watches as his eyes fight to open finally he blinks a couple times and scans the room then looks at her she sees such intense green eyes staring at her it’s almost unnerving. She finally speaks or is it a squeak?)

 

Esme: Hi, (she feels like she should say more but the way he’s looking at her making it hard for her)

 

Athos: Wh..Wh(his voice is weak and needs something to drink he closes his eyes again. She reaches for a cup of warm tea)

 

Esme: Here’s some willow bark tea it’ll help take your fever go down (she helps him sit up and holds the cup while he takes a couple small drinks he pushes the cup away. She helps him lay his head back down on the pillow. He opens his eyes again and looks at her)

 

Athos: Thank you( he never liked the taste willow bark tea but Aramis always made him or one of his brother drink it when they had fever)

 

Esme: Your welcome (she smiles nervously) 

 

Athos: Where am I? 

 

Esme: You’re at the Roses Rendezvous (she can see he doesn’t know the name as he must not be a local) Rose is a Madam (Athos shows no expression.)

 

Athos: Your one of her girls? (she’s somewhat embarrassed as Athos sees her blush)

 

Esme: No, I just help around the house. 

 

Athos: Where is Roses Rendezvous located? (he closes his eyes again for a moment. Then he opens them again and looks at her intently it makes her some what nervous. She places the cloth back on his forehead)

 

Esme: Just outside of Oakheart (that gets Athos attention)

 

Athos: Bourbon- Les- Eaux isn’t that far away from here if I’m correct? (Esme finds the question odd but answers)

 

Esme: Its about 8 miles from here but it’s the Kings property no one is allowed on it unless you have permission. (Athos can’t tell her the real reason he’s going to the cabin) 

 

Athos: A friend of mine works for the King he was supposed to come and make a check on the grounds. But he couldn’t make it and asked me to if I would. When I’m done I could stay the cabin on the grounds for a couple weeks then be on way

 

Esme: You know someone close to the King (she’s not sure she believes him but doesn’t want to question him about what she thinks. Athos looks at her its then his shoulder starts hurting. He winces and closes his eyes)

 

Athos: Mmmmm (she quickly hurries to the stove and pours a pain drought in a cup and hurries back to bedside. )

 

Esme: Here drink this it’ll help with the pain (Athos opens his eyes she helps raises his head up and forward, so he can drink the drought he takes several sips till he can’t take anymore he holds hand up to push it away)

 

Athos: No more(she sets the cup down and gently lays his head back on pillow he looks at her) thank you 

 

Esme: Your welcome. I’m Esme, do you remember your name? or what happened to cause you to be injured (Athos thinks carefully before answers)

 

Athos: My name is Oliver I was attacked on the road and apparently, I lost. (He was no longer Athos, Kings Elite Musketeer he for now was Oliver de la Fere)


	4. It Doesn’t Matter Pauldron or Not You’ll Always be A Musketeer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thw Queen notices Grace seems distracted and askes what has her so lost in thought. Aramis and Olivia run into each other at the Palace

Authors note>>>>>>>>>>>>> It never fails I have an idea on where I'm going and of course I end up taking a detour ... Ohhh wellllll...

 

4

 

Back at the Palace meeting are underway for the Gala its almost a nightmare as Louis keeps changing his mind on what he wants to do and how big. For him Gala is just like the word BIG, yet The Queen is trying to persuade him to not to be so extravagant and keeps things small. Louis wouldn’t listen (as perusal) and continued with plans. The Queen gave up and let him do what he wanted there was no changing his mind. Treville felt bad for her knowing it was causing her extra stress and that’s the last thing she needed right now. Normally a woman would start her lay in at 7 months but the Queen had several miss carriages and the doctors wanted her to start at 5 months, hoping maybe this time she would deliver a heathy heir. But the Queen was growing restless as the months continued as her stomach grew. She asked Doctor Lemay if she could sit in the garden for a few hours a day and enjoy the fresh air. At first, he was taken back by her request and could see how miserable she was. He gave the ok but only if she had her lady’s in waiting and Grace with her and if she felt even a twitch to summon him. She agreed to his terms Louis wasn’t happy he thought she should stay in her room in case something happened. But she finally worn him down and he agreed. 

The Queen is enjoying being outside the fresh air the smell of the flowers and grass make her enjoy her time outside even more. She’s leaning her head back against the back of the chair listening to the lady’s chatter on about the Gala and how exciting it will be. She expects Grace to make some comment but doesn’t her one she opens her eyes to see Grace sitting in her chair staring out over the garden lost in deep thought.)

 

Queen Anne: Grace, is everything alright? (it takes a moment before Grace realizes the Queen has spoken to her)

 

Grace: Your Majesty forgive me I’m sorry what did you say (she’s rather embarrassed she got caught not paying attention to the others conversation. If she had maybe she would have heard the Queen)

 

Queen Anne: Grace, its ok really (she looks at the other Lady’s) ladies would you mind if I have a private word with Grace please (they look at each other than kinda give Grace a glare then stand up)

 

Lady in Waiting 1: Yes your Majesty (she curtsies )

 

Lady in waiting 2: Can we get you something to eat or drink? 

 

Queen Anne: No thank you perhaps later (she smiles as they walk off towards the food tray) please sit closer so we can talk (Grace does as she’s asked she back down) Grace what is troubling you? (surprised by the question)

 

Grace: What? Nothing your Majesty I’m fine really

 

Queen Anne: You’re not fine I know something is causing you distress for the last couple days (Grace looks at her somewhat worried she doesn’t want to tell her the truth that she’s worried about Athos and that he’s taken off because of her and how she failed him and Kiara)

 

Grace: Ummm, ahhhhh (she doesn’t know what to say as Queen Anne leans in closer)

 

Queen Anne: Forgive me if when I ask this I know you and d’Artagnan seemed to be getting quite close. But with everything that’s going on I wonder if your feeling may have changed. Do you have feelings for Athos? (Graces eyes get wide she is caught off by the question she her throat has gone dry as desert. She quickly grabs a cup of water and takes along sip the Queen looks at her)

 

Grace: No, no, no your Majesty I have no feelings for Athos other then friendship. (The Queen sees her discomfort by the question and she feels bad for asking it but she needed to know where her feeling were)

 

Queen Anne: You haven’t been yourself since he left 

 

Grace: I feel if I had done more he wouldn’t have left I keep replaying what happened if I had done something else ----

 

Queen Anne: Grace, from what Iv been told you did all you could to make Kiara’s last moments as comfortable as you could

 

Grace: But it wasn’t enough (she starts to cry the Queen leans over and hugs her) 

 

Queen Anne: You can’t blame yourself Grace its not good for you carry all this worry and doubt (she leans in pulls her close to her Grace holds on to her for several moments then she pulls way wiping her tears away)

 

Grace: Forgive me your Majesty please don’t tell the King I lost my composure. 

 

Queen Anne: I won’t tell the King anything I promise. (The both smile then the other 2 Ladies in waiting come back)

 

Lady in Waiting 1: Majesty we should be going back inside Doctor Lemay said not to stay outside for too long (The Queen would love to roll her eyes at the moment, but she knows she can’t)

 

Queen Anne: Yes, your right we should go inside I am some what tired (she looks at Grace) Grace if you want to take the rest of the day off you can. You can rest or spend the day with d’Artagnan if he’s free (she smiles)

 

Grace: Your Majesty I don’t need the rest of the day off really. I’m sure there’s something I can do for you

 

Queen Anne: Take some time for you and that an order (Grace smiles and curtsies ) 

 

Grace: Yes, your Majesty I will thank you (she hurries off Anne smiles as she watches her hurry off. Anne looks at her 1st Lady in Waiting)

 

Queen Anne: I want to see the King right away 

 

Lady in Waiting 1: Is there something wrong? (she’s worried the Queen has gone into labor)

 

Queen Anne: No, everything is fine I just need to talk to the King about something right away (she turns and walks away with her ladies following close behind her. Aramis and Porthos arrive at the Palace for guard duty their talking and walking up the stairs when Aramis bumps into someone he looks to see several cloth bolts on the stairs)

 

Aramis I’m so sorry Mademoiselle I wasn’t paying attention to where I was walking (he looks down to see Olivia picking up the bolts when she sees who it was that bumped into her)

 

Olivia: Aramis, I’m sorry I didn’t see you (Porthos sees that its Olivia he knows Aramis will probably be delayed) 

 

Aramis: Olivia, its all my fault (Porthos rolls his eyes)

 

Porthos: Olivia, Aramis is sorry he bumped into to you (he looks at Aramis) Aramis, Olivia is sorry she didn’t see you taking up half the stairs (Aramis chuckles and Olivia smiles ) ok now that we have the apology’s out of the way (he looks at Aramis) you have 5 minutes then better be at the Kings side got it?

 

Aramis: Yes, Mon Amie (he grins as Porthos walks off. Aramis helps Olivia pick the bolts of cloth up he has them in his arms) How are you its been while since we’ve seen each other (they start walking u the stairs towards the throne room)

 

Olivia: Yes, a few weeks. Things have been hectic making clothing for the dauphin I barely get out of my room. The King is so indecisive The Queen likes everything

 

Aramis: That he is as for the Queen she’s very agreeable bout a lot of things. (they walk up a couple stairs in silence when Olivia stops and looks at Aramis) 

 

Olivia: Will you be at the Gala? (Aramis smiles) 

 

Aramis: Yes, I’ll be on guard duty not sure where I’ll be yet 

 

Olivia: Just knowing you’re here will make me feel safer (she smiles) I need to take these into the King, so he can give his approval (she smiles and looks at him he tips his hat as she takes cloth bolts from his arms and hurries through the door. Aramis follows a couple moments behind her and walks over to where Porthos is standing Porthos gives him the death stare at being later. Aramis shrugs and smiles)


	5. It Doesn’t Matter Pauldron or Not You’ll Always be A Musketeer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Athos fever rages he reveals names Esme wonders who they could be..The Queen asks the KIng for a favor one he's not sure he wants to agree to at frist .. Rose and Silas have a big fight over Esme ??

5

Athos fever had gotten worse over the a couple a hours and Esme tended to him doing all she could to keep him cool and comfortable. The nightmares he fought in his sleep he would cry out, struggle with imaginary foes Esme was grabbed at one time so hard by Athos that she nearly cried. She had to do something to calm him down quickly, so she started talking to him as if she knew him for years.

 

Esme: Oliver, its alright your safe remember no one can hurt you I promise. (she runs her hand through his hair as she talks to him in calming voice) you need to rest now Oliver( he slowly removes his hand from arm she breaths a sigh of relief and rubs her arm. He starts to quite down she places a wet cloth on his forehead. She leans back from the bed and rolls her sleeve up on her left arm the start of bruise is starting to form she winces a she touches it) MMMM (she looks at the now sleeping Oliver) I hope you tell me who are fighting with so hard with Oliver at some point. (she smiles and walks over to the fire place and stirs the broth that she hopes he can eat later. Meanwhile later in Rose’s office she and Silas are having a long overdue discussion)

 

Silas: Its been 6 months Rose its time (Rose looks over at him)

 

Rose: She’s not ready

 

Silas: When will she be ready huh?? She was taken in as debt and she need to be working that debt off (Silas is getting angry)

 

Rose: When I say she is and not a moment sooner! If he father hadn’t lost her a bet in poker she wouldn’t be here in the first place. She’s a decent girl who doesn’t deserve to be here in this place

 

Silas: till I get my 60 livres back she’s girl whose father luck ran out and payment needs to be paid in full. *(he walks over to her and glares at her. Rose stands up and looks at him eye to)

Rose: You need to remember one thing Silas Harris this my place, these are my girls this my business your only here as a figurehead. 

 

Silas: I may only be the figure head Rose, but I bring in the clientele that you need to keep this place running and without me this place will go to hell real quick. I keep the peace I keep the girls safe and I keep law away. And I pay the bills that need paid but I cant pay them when we have one that isn’t on her back (Rose slaps Silas hard across the face hard Silas places his hand on his stinging face) You have 2 days Rose till she’s seeing customers (he turns and walks out of the office and shuts the door. Rose sits down and starts to cry she and Silas had fights before but she had never struck him before. How could she tell Esme what she had to do now? She was hoping Silas had forgotten all about the debt, but he hadn’t. Rose had liked having Esme around showing her the house and the girls. She may not as young as some of the girls or innocent (Esme had a boyfriend at some point, but her father forced the apart. She wasn’t sure if they had ever been intimate. She had never asked she never thought she would have to but now she would have to. Back up stairs Athos is mist of another nightmares he cries out)

 

Athos: Aramis!! look out!!( his head thrashes back and forth as Esme again places the cold cloth on his forehead) Porthossss( he says with tilt of his head a slight grin Esme wonders what this Porthos has done to garner that expression it’s not long till yet another name comes out d’Artagnan you are alive (anther half smile then goes into a deep sleep. Back in the throne room Louis is concerned about his Queen being out and about )

 

Louis: My dear are you alright please sit (he looks around sees one of her ladies) can you get her a glass of water please (she nods and hurries for some water Aramis and Porthos watch as Louis walks over to the Queen) What is it that couldn’t wait till later?

 

Queen Anne: Sire, I really need to speak to you alone (Louis looks around somewhat puzzled then looks up to everyone)

 

Louis: Everyone, the Queen wants privacy to discuss a private matter (Aramis looks at Porthos he raises his shoulders. Everyone starts to file out of throne room Anne looks at Aramis hoping to catch his eye but he’s talking to Porthos then he turns and looks at her just as Louis looks them) Musketeers you may leave as well but stay by the door this shouldn’t take long (They both bow)

 

Aramis: Yes Sire (He and Porthos leave and stand front of the door while the others mill around) I wonder what she wants to talk to him about?

 

Porthos: No idea 

 

Aramis: Must be serious what ever it is 

 

Porthos: Must be if it has her down her from her lay in

 

Aramis: Alost wish I was fly on the wall right now (he says with a grin ( back in the throne room the King is sitting next the Queen he has his hand in her’s) 

 

Louis: What is it Anne? what do you need to talk about so urgently?

 

Anne: Its about Grace she’s not her herself since Athos left. She feels it’s her fault

 

Louis: Why does she feel like that he needed time away after what happened with Kiara. 

 

Anne: Its just how she feels Sire, I want to suggest she go to Bourbon- Les- Eaux for a couple days 

 

Louis: But you so close to having the baby you need her by your side

 

Anne: Louis, The Dauphin isn’t due for weeks and she’ll be only be gone for short while

 

Louis: Are you sure that’s what you want?

 

Anne: Yes, it is she’s in such turmoil right now she’s so sad right now 

 

Louis: I can have Treville plan to have her taken there. But that will make us sort on security if I send all the Musketeers to guard one woman (he stands up and somewhat irritated )

 

Anne: Sire, you don’t have send all the Musketeers just send 1 d’Artagnan

 

Louis: d’Artagnan, why him (he looks at her)

 

Anne: Their both have been having a hard time with Athos abrupt departure. I don’t think one Musketeer will cause that much of disruption in security the Gala isn’t for several weeks

 

Louis: When do you want her to leave for Bourbon- Les- Eaux?

 

Anne: When you think its possible Sire (Louis looks at her for a long moment) 

 

Louis: How about the day after tomorrow that will give her time to pack 

 

Anne: Thank you Sire (she stands and awkwardly hugs and gives him a kiss. Louis holds her on to her. Things had been tense between then for several months but maybe now things were thawing for them. Anne slowly pulled away from him and smiles) thank you Sire you don’t know what this will mean to her and d’Artagnan

 

Louis: I’ll inform Treville right away I hope he hasn’t left for Garrison he was just here (he hurries over to the door and opens it he sees Porthos and Aramis) Find Treville I need to speak to right away

 

Aramis: Is everything alright Sire?

 

Louis: Yes, fine just fine now find Treville (he shuts the door)

 

Porthos: You stay here I’ll see if I can catch him (Pathos hurries down the stairs while Aramis continues to stand by closed door).


	6. It Doesn’t Matter Pauldron or Not You’ll Always be A Musketeer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athos learns he was violent with Esme.. Grace and d'Artagnan are told they are being sent away to Bourbon Les Eaux???

Authors note>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> Sorry for the long delay I was planning on doing a Halloween fic had been working on for 2 weeks and yesterday I gave up on it after it just would not come together after 28 pages and 4 chapters.. hopefully this will make up for it :-)

 

6

Athos finally wakes after seems like a life time of sleep he opens his eyes he sees Esme sees sitting in a chair next to his bed, He feels bad she was watching over him he hates to be taken care of by anyone. He can’t help but be taken by her beauty he grins that Aramis isn’t there he’s be flirting with her he grins at that thought. Aramis was a lady’s man through and through but as of late he was fending them off. 

If his brothers really knew why there would, hell to pay and Aramis and the Queen would hang. That was secret he wouldn’t share with anyone no matter what. He’d take it to the grave if he had to. He had to sit up his shoulder was hurting in that position. He tried to scoot up ward but winced out loud)

 

Athos: Awww! (Esme hears him and opens her eyes)

 

Esme: Oliver! Are you alright? Let me help you (she hurries to his side and helps him to sitting position) why didn’t you wake me? I would have helped you?

 

Athos: You were asleep I didn’t want to wake you (he leans his head back against the pillow)

 

Esme: Let me get you some water (she stands up and walks over to dresser and pours some water into a cup and walks back over to the bed she sits back down and hands it to him he takes the cup in his hand. She doesn’t notice he sleeve has raised up exposing a very dark bruise. Athos takes a couple sips of water then notices the bruise)

 

Athos: Who did this to you? (she looks at her arm and quickly pulls her sleeve down. the tone of his voice is frightening. She looks down) was it one of the men here? if it was I will make sure he doesn’t touch you again (she looks at him his eyes are that of sharks no emotion) 

 

Esme: No, no it wasn’t a man from here I swear don’t worry I’m just clumsy (she looks at him forcing a smile)

 

Athos: Esme, that’s not from being clumsy that being from being grabbed hard by someone violently. If someone is threatening you, you can tell me

 

Esme: Oliver, no one is threating me I swear (she’s wishing he’d just stop asking her what happened but he won’t) 

 

Athos: Then who hurt you? Who grabbed you so hard they made that bruise? (his voice stays low that’s its somewhat freighting Esme looks at him wishing she didn’t have to tell him the truth)

 

Esme: You did ok you did it (back at the Palace Grace has been called to the Queens bed chamber she knocks on the door and given permission to enter. She opens the door she sees the Queen sitting up in bed she’s smiles at her as she walks closer and curtseys)

 

Grace: Your Majesty I came as soon as I could is everything alright?

 

Anne: Grace, please sit down (Grace starts to worry something is wrong as she sits down next to the bed.)

 

Grace: Is something wrong?

 

Anne: No, no everything is fine, but I fear things are not with you (Grace isn’t sure she understands)

 

Grace: I’m not following 

 

Anne: You haven’t been yourself since Athos left (Grace is quick to answer)

 

Grace: Your Majesty I’m fine really. 

 

Anne: Grace, his leaving like he did isn’t your fault. What happened between you two was terrible. He was hurting, and he took his frustration out on you. Athos would never hurt a woman like he did you must believe that 

 

Grace: But he left because I couldn’t help Kiara deep down he holds me responsible. I let him down I let everyone down by not doing more

 

Anne: Grace, I know you I know how special you are, and I don’t think for one moment that you couldn’t do more. If you could have you would have. But it wasn’t in your power (Grace looks down and wipes tears away Anne places her hand on shoulder) you must forgive yourself Grace. Athos will forgive you he just needs time. (Grace looks up at her)

 

Grace: How long will that be?

 

Anne: Hopefully not long Grace hopefully not (Anne gently pulls her in closer and places her arms around her. Back at the Garrison Aramis and Porthos are sitting at their table having a late lunch when they see d’Artagnan walking in through the gate. Aramis is about to call him over when they hear Treville’s voice above them)

 

Treville: d’Artagnan my office now! (d’Artagnan looks up and sees Treville looking at him then he turns and walks inside his office. d’Artagnan walks to the stairs when Aramis askes)

 

Aramis: What did you do that we don’t know about?

 

d’Artagnan: I haven’t done anything I swear

 

Porthos: You must have done something he only uses that tone if we’ve done something

 

d’Artagnan: I swear I haven’t done anything really (he hurries up the stairs Porthos looks at Aramis)

 

Porthos: He did something (he grins. d’Artagnan knocks on the door and opens it and goes in he walks stops in front of Treville’s’ desk)

 

d’Artagnan: You wanted to see me Captain?

 

Treville: Yes, The Queen is sending Grace to Bourbon Les Eaux (before he can finish d’Artagnan interrupts)

 

d’Artagnan: What? Why? what has she done to be sent away? Please let me talk to Queen I know I can change her mind (Treville can see the panic in his eyes Treville stands up)

 

Treville: d’Artagnan, she’s not being sent away because of something she’s done

 

d’Artagnan: Then, Then what?

 

Treville: The Queen wants her to go to for some rest relaxation and the you’ve been asked to escort her

 

d’Artagnan Rest and relaxation there must be more to it? 

 

Treville: You both will be able get some rest and relation in. Being away from Paris for a few days is what you both need

 

d’Artagnan: But the Gala is weeks away and the Queen is due at any moment

 

Treville: Yes, it is and you both will be here for it and the birth of Dauphin. You will head out tomorrow mid-morning. That’s it your excused (d’Artagnan nods and walks to the door and opens it and heads out. Aramis and Porthos are waiting at the table as he comes down)

 

Porthos: Looks like you got chewed out

 

Aramis: Thought you said you didn’t do anything (d’Artagnan walks over to the table) 

 

d’Artagnan: I didn’t Treville is sending Grace and I to Bourbon Les Eaux.

 

Aramis: What? why? (he stands up)

 

d’Artagnan: The Queens request she wants her to go there for some rest and relaxation and I am to escort her. Treville said she needed some rest and relaxation after what’s happened with Athos (Aramis sits back down as Porthos grabs some bread)

 

Porthos: What he said and did was very unkind 

 

Aramis: He was hurting, and he took his anger out on her. 

d’Artagnan: And I took mine out him by hitting him he must hate me

 

Aramis: Athos, doesn’t hate you d’Artagnan you did what you had to, and he will understand that once he’s had time to think. He will hold no ill will towards you 

 

Porthos: He will forgive you, but you need to forgive yourself as well (Porthos smiles at d’Artagnan)

 

d’Artagnan: I hope I can (he hopes he can forgive himself at some point) 

 

Aramis: When do you and Grace head out?

d’Artagnan: Mid-morning we’ll be gone for few days I guess I should pack somethings for the trip

 

Aramis: Do you need any help? (d’Artagnan smiles) 

 

d’Artagnan: No thanks I’ll be fine but thanks any way (he walks off Porthos looks at Aramis) 

 

Porthos: Think the pup will be ok?

 

Aramis: A few days away he’ll be fine (he smiles and pours some ale and hands the cup to Porthos) to rest and relaxation (they clink the cups, and both take a long drink. Aramis watches as d’Artagnan walks out the Garrison gate and prays he will find peace)

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

tbc


	7. It Doesn’t Matter Pauldron or Not You’ll Always be A Musketeer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esme tells Athos he has nothing to be sorry for.. She learns the truth about why she's at Roses and what she's going to have to do.. d'Artagnan and Grace head out for some time away???

Not sure what happned on the last chapter nothing but crickets??? .... Trust me I know things are going slow but theres always a reason for things..

 

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM  
7

Athos is shocked he hurt Esme he can see she hated telling him that he’s the one the bruised her arm. He had never hurt a woman that way. Esme can see his stunned by the news and quickly tries to put him at ease 

Esme: Oliver, you didn’t mean to hurt me you were caught in a fever dream and grabbed me thinking I was someone else. I’m fine really (she smiles hoping to put him at ease)

 

Athos: I’m very sorry for my actions (he looks away from her. She reaches for his face and turns it back to face her)

 

Esme: You have nothing to be sorry for Oliver please don’t let this eat at you. It was an accident nothing more I don’t hold you responsible (she looks at his green eyes seeing sadness )

 

Athos: I hope you can forgive me I have never hurt a woman like this before

 

Esme: You are forgiven Oliver (she smiles knowing that if she doesn’t tell him that he may continue to feel horrible about hurting her even though it wasn’t even his fault) 

 

Athos: Thank you (he smiles his eyes start to droop as he starts feeling sleepy yet again)

 

Esme: Get some sleep Oliver and your welcome (she pulls his blanket up to his chest. She can’t help but think how handsome he is as she looks at him for a couple mins making sure he’s sound asleep. She stands up and takes the water pitcher with her to refill as she leaves his room. As she’s walking down the hall Rose sees her and calls her)

 

Rose: Esme, I need to see you in my office right away (she walks inside her office. Esme wonders what she needs to talk to her about. She sets the pitcher on the table outside her office she opens the door and goes in she sees Rose sitting behind her desk. Rose looks like she has something serious on her mind as she sits down in front of her desk) 

 

Esme: Rose, what’s wrong? You look like something is dreadfully wrong

 

Rose: Do you remember when Silas brought you here 6 months ago?

 

Esme: Ummm yes, he said my father wanted me to get a job and said you would give me one working here. Have I done something wrong?

 

Rose: No, no you haven’t I have (Esme is totally confused)

 

Esme: I don’t understand

 

Rose: I wish I didn’t have to be the one to tell you this but if I don’t Silas will, and he won’t be kind about it. Your father would come to Silas’s tavern and he would gamble for months after your died. He won some and he lost some Silas would give him credit till he couldn’t anymore. (Esme starts to feel very uncomfortable) one day your father was playing against 3 other men and Silas your father didn’t have anymore money and Silas wouldn’t let him have any more credit. 

So, your father thought he had a winning hand and put the one thing he cherished the most up for bid (Esme slowly starts to see where Rose is going with the story) he put you up as his bid. He was sure he’d win the other 3 folded but Silas called he had Royal Flush your father had Flush. Your father signed his bet of you over to Silas (Esme can’t believe what’s she’s been told he father lost her in poker game she wipes tears away from her eyes. She looks at Rose)

 

Esme: So, what is to become of me now?

 

Rose: The debt is 60 livres (Esme’s eyes get wide) Silas wants that money paid back starting in 2 days

 

Esme: But I won’t make enough to pay that much back in a timely manner

 

Rose: Silas, doesn’t want you to continue doing odd jobs he wants you work it off as one my girls (Esme is speechless hearing that. Back the Palace d’Artagnan and Grace and getting ready to head out. Grace is placing food and medicine in her saddle bags as d’Artagnan walks up to her)

 

d’Artagnan: I can still get a wagon for you it would be more comfortable to travel in then riding a horse for a couple days (grace smiles at him)

 

Grace: Riding a horse will be fine I rather enjoy it besides I’m not Queen or Princess just a lowly Lady in Waiting (she says with a grin. d’Artagnan smiles back at her just being near her makes him that more relaxed and happier. While he’s checking his saddle bags Aramis and Porthos walk up to them)

 

Aramis: You kids have everything you need? (he says with a grin d’Artagnan rolls his eyes)

 

d’Artagnan: Kids really? Yes, father we have everything (he rolls his eyes)

 

Porthos: Ohhhhh hahahahah how’s that feel Aramis being called father by the pup

 

Aramis: I’m more like a his uncle Athos is more like his father the way he keeps his eye on him (soon as the words are out of his mouth he wishes he could take them back.) I’m sorry that was tackless of me (he looks at d’Artagnan)

 

d’Artagnan: Its alright Aramis really (he places his hand on Aramis’s shoulder and smiles) Athos cares for me a lot I know as I care for him. Maybe more as mentor and protégé but we are all brothers as well as Musketeers we maybe lost at the moment, but our hearts will always be Musketeers (he holds his hand out then Aramis places his on his followed by Porthos.)

 

d’Artagnan: All for One

Aramis n Porthos: One for All (It seems odd to say without Athos, but they know he’s there in sprit. They hug each other Aramis gently hugs Grace and walks her a couple steps away from Porthos and d’Artagnan as they are taking about the trip and looks at her) I hope the time away will help you find the peace you so need.

 

Grace: I hope I can Aramis as I wish Athos can. Its him I worry about (Aramis takes her hand in his)

 

Aramis: Athos, will sort things out as well he too just needs time (he smiles)

 

Grace: I hope he will be back when we return 

 

Aramis: As do we (d’Artagnan walks over to them)

 

d’Artagnan: Grace, are you ready to head out?

 

Grace: Yes, I am ready (d’Artagnan helps her up on her horse then he mounts his horse. He looks at Aramis and Porthos)

 

d’Artagnan: We will see you in few days I guess unless something happens, and we’re called back sooner.

 

Aramis: I’m sure Grace can take longer than a couple days should it warrant it. I’m sure the Queen would understand if you she needed longer. Be safe brother and keep Grace safe 

 

d’Artagnan: I will (he grins.) If she needs more time, I’ll send word (Porthos walks over to them) 

 

Porthos: We’ll see you in a couple days be safe (d’Artagnan smiles and nods his head he and Grace head out the Garrison gate Porthos looks at Aramis) think they’ll be ok?

 

Aramis: Sure, they will what could possibly go wrong?? (they head over to their table for some ale and snacks that Serge has made for them)  
MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM


	8. It Doesn’t Matter Pauldron or Not You’ll Always be A Musketeer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose tells Esme she has to start her lessons right away. Esme is told she cant see Oliver again .. Athos learns he wont be seeing Esme any more and that Rose will be taking pver his care. d'Artagnan and Grace talk about Athos and

8

Esme sits in Roses office trying to process what she’s been told, and she can’t believe he father put her up as a bid and lost and now she has work to pay that debt back. Rose feels bad, but she knows how Silas can be if he doesn’t get what he wants. 

 

Esme: I don’t have any experience being with men. I had a boy friend a long time ago, but we were intimate one time. My father made him stop seeing me after he found out we we’re seeing each other. I have never been with anyone else 

 

Rose: But you have had sex 

 

Esme: Yes, but it wasn’t a good experience, He took me from behind it hurt badly, and we never were intimate again (she feels bad she told her secret, but she had no choice) 

 

Rose: I’m sorry your first time was so horrible (she walks over to her) I won’t let anyone hurt you Esme you have my word. I’ll make sure that the men know your new and that they can touch you, but they can’t have sex with you until your ready

 

Esme: I, I have no choice do I 

 

Rose: You always have a choice Esme, but Silas will make you pay it back some way 

 

Esme: How will I do what the girls do? 

 

Rose: I’ll have one of the girls give you lessons one what to do and what to expect 

 

Esme: What about Oliver who will take care of him? 

 

Rose: I will take over his care I will tell him you are busy with new duties

 

Esme: May I see him again?

 

Rose: I think it would be best if you dont

 

Esme: But what if he asked about me?

 

Rose: Like I said I will tell him you have new duties and your busy. Tabi will begin showing you what to do and how to act around the customers. (Rose walks over to the door and opens it Tabi is standing there. She looks at her) Start off slow 

 

Tabi: I will Miss Rose (she smiles. Esme walks over to them she looks at Rose)

 

Esme: Can you tell Olivier I’m sorry I won’t be able to see him again.?

 

Rose: I’ll tell him (she smiles at her) I’ll check on your progress later

 

Esme: Will you keep me updated on his recovery?

 

Roses: Of course, I will. 

 

Tabi: Come on Esme we need to find you something a little more alluring (she smiles and takes Esme by her hand and they head down the hall. Rose feels bad she must do this to her, but she has no choice. A couple hours later Rose goes to check on Oliver she finds him awake)

 

Rose: Oliver, your awake how are you feeling? (she sits down on the bed)

 

Athos: B better, (he winces) mmmmmm

 

Rose: Are you in pain? 

 

Athos: Nothing I can’t handle (he notices Esme hasn’t been to check on him in a long while) where’s Esme?

 

Rose: She has new duties here at the house now and I’m taking car of you now for her (she smiles. Athos sense’s something is wrong) I can get you a pain drought to help you 

 

Athos: No (he says a little loudly then he meant to it startles her a little bit) I’m sorry (she looks at him)

 

Rose: Its alright. Would you like some soup you need to start regaining your strength (Athos look sat her)? 

 

Athos: That would be nice thank you. I’ll be leaving soon as am able

 

Rose; Stay if you need there is no hurry. 

 

Athos: I’ll be out of here in a couple days soon as my wound is healed

 

Rose: You don’t have to rush leaving really Oliver take what ever time you need. You need to heal please don’t rush away (Athos feels something is off about her and why she wants him to stay so bad. Someone he doesn’t know wanting a man she doesn’t know to stay) 

 

Athos: I can stay till I’m fully healed if it would make you feel better.

 

Rose: Good, (she smiles feeling relived she stands up and walks back over to the door) I’ll be back with some food 

 

Athos: Thank you (he tips head down)

 

Rose: Your welcome (she leaves Athos lens his head back against the pillow wonder what new duties Esme has taken on. Meanwhile is midafternoon as d’Artagnan and Grace are few hours out of Paris their taking their time riding and enjoying their time together they chat bout everything finally Grace brings up Athos) 

 

Grace: Where do you think Athos has gone? (d’Artagnan looks at her)

 

d’Artagnan: I have no idea I just wish he would have stayed, and I could apologize to him for hitting him 

 

Grace: I’m sure he knows deep down how sorry you are. Your as close as brothers even if you’re not blood related. It is I who hurt him (d’Artagnan stops his horse and gently takes her arm)

 

d’Artagnan: No, you didn’t you did what you could. You gave her what she wanted and that was sight something she asked for and you were able to give. 

 

Grace: If I could have stopped her pain

 

d’Artagnan: You did as much as you could Athos knows that as well as I. I know deep down he doesn’t hold that over you I know Kiara wouldn’t. He was just sacred and frightened of losing her and the pain was so unbearable for her as it was for us to see and hear. But then he grabbed you and I saw red and hit him. (Grace hears the sadness in his voice she touches his arm)

 

Grace: You were afraid he was going to hurt me 

 

d’Artagnan: I’ve only seen him that angry like that twice and it was frightening. It was a woman he was close to betrayed him and the anger he has for her was what I saw when he grabbed you. I couldn’t let him to continue to hurt you

 

Grace: I’m sure he wouldn’t have hurt me 

 

d’Artagnan: I don’t think he would have either, but he wasn’t in the right frame of mind. I feel so bad for what I did. I just hope when he returns, he’ll take my apology

 

Grace: He will I’m sure of it (she smiles at him. d’Artagnan looks up at the sky)

 

d’Artagnan: We have a few hours of light left before it gets dark. There’s a town not far away we can stay at Inn for the night

 

Grace: We don’t have to I don’t mind sleeping outside under the stars

 

d’Artagnan: Treville gave me money and I don’t think you want sleep outside with the temperatures going low.

 

Grace: I don’t mind if you don’t (she grins)

 

d’Artagnan: Id feel better if we stayed inside just to be safe 

 

Grace: As you wish (she giggles. They head towards the town in hopes of finding lodging)

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM  
9


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esme is being taught by Tabi on what to men wil like and expect. Athos has memories of the past and wanting to leave soon as he's healed.d'Artagnan and Grace arrive the Inn unaware their being watched. Athos finds Roger being taken well cared for by a young boy.. Esme hates that she will have to let men use her as their pleasure

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM  
9  
Tabi and Esme are in the bedroom going over what Esme should do with a customer from the way she dresses to way she should wear her hair. Tabi shows her how to walk and touch the customer. Esme feels so horrible she must have men touch her for their pleasure. They go on late into the after before Tabi decides Esme needs a break. Esme goes to her room and shut the door and walks over to the mirror. Who she sees isn’t her its someone else dressed like a courtesan eye make up and red lips. Tears start to fall down her cheeks. Athos can’t stand laying down in bed any longer he moves his feet to side of the bed. He raises slowly the pain in his shoulder hurt like a poker, but he doesn’t care as he walks slowly over to the window and looks out into the Sun slowly setting. 

He wants to leave right away and head to Bourbon Les Eaux. But something keeps gnawing at him about Esme he just doesn’t know why. He decides that he doesn’t have to till her figures out what is going on with her and why has she suddenly taken on new duties. His mind wonders to his brothers back at the Garrison and how they are doing. He feels bad for up and leaving but he had to get away from the memories that tore his heart apart. Getting in a fight with the Red guard hadn’t been a plan nor was getting stabbed in the shoulder. 

 

He hoped they were going on with their lives and not worrying about him. He didn’t deserve it not after what he had done. He looks out in to the darkness memories of Kiara and his brothers come flooding back he needs to get out that room and get some air and a bottle of wine. He looks for his cloths and sees their neatly folded on the dresser. It takes him a little bit to get dressed in his shoulder injury but once he’s dressed, he opens the door and steps outside his door (d’Artagnan and Grace arrive at the Inn they go inside to enquire about two rooms. 

They walk in several people watch them as they walk inside d’Artagnan gently pulls Grace closer as some of the men look at her and start grinning. They step up the desk an older woman sees them)

Woman: How can I help you?

 

d’Artagnan: Yes, we need 2 rooms if you have any (she looks at d’Artagnan then at Grace)

 

Woman: 2 rooms? 

 

d’Artagnan: Yes, two rooms (he finds the question odd) 

 

Woman: Sorry all I have is one room 1 bed (she looks at Grace and smiles making Grace feel a little uncomfortable) 

 

d’Artagnan: Are you sure?

 

Woman: Very (just then another couple walk in the door) last room for 10 miles I don’t think you want to travel at night to get there (d’Artagnan looks at Grace she nods)

 

d’Artagnan: We’ll take it 

 

Woman: 3 sous (d’Artagnan reaches in his pocket and opens his coin purse and takes out the money and hands it to her. She takes it and hands him the room key) Thank you, room 8 is upstairs on the right. (he takes the key)

 

d’Artagnan: Thank you (he tips his head down then looks at Grace) lets get settled then we’ll have dinner

 

Grace: Sounds good to me (they head upstairs unaware their being watched. d’Artagnan opens the door Grace enters followed by him. The room is small but nice and one bed and a table and chairs a small dresser.) nice room (she says with a smile d’Artagnan looks at her) 

 

d’Artagnan: Its nice but very small. (Grace sits down on the bed she looks up at him)

Grace: Its fine its only for the night. 

 

d’Artagnan: I’ll see if I can get an extra blanket and pillow when come back from supper

 

Grace: Are you expecting it to be really cold? The bed has plenty of blankets and pillows

 

d’Artagnan: I’ll sleep on the floor and your taking the bed (she stands up)

 

Grace: The bed is big enough for two you’re not sleeping on the floor (she says rather adamantly) 

 

d’Artagnan: I just thought you would feel comfortable 

 

Grace: I won’t be if you’re on the cold floor. We can share the bed and I won’t hear another word about it alright. Now I’m famished let’s see what is for supper

 

d’Artagnan: Yes, my lady (he says with a smile and chuckle. They head down stairs for something to eat. As the come down the stairs their being watched intently. Back at Roses Athos has walked to the stable to look for Roger he sees a stable boy coming out the door)

 

Athos: Excuse me I’m looking for my horse I was hoping he was here

 

Boy: Only have 3 horses here the big black one must be yours? Very temperamental nips at me

 

Athos: Yes, that would be Roger I do apologize for anything he has done to you. he’s not used to strangers

 

Boy: Its ok he didn’t hurt me he just cranky (Athos agrees again) would you like to see him?

 

Athos: Yes, please 

 

Boy: Come this way I’m guessing he’ll be happy to see you. (Athos follows the boy inside he sees Roger)

 

Athos: Hello boy (he walks closer to the stall Roger whinny’s loudly and stamps his foot several times in the dirt) I ‘m sorry I haven’t seen you till now but I couldn’t come sooner due to my injury (Roger throws his head up several times. The boy is awe of what’s going on)

 

Boy: Its like he knows what your saying (Athos looks at the boy)

 

Athos: He does Iv had him long time. (he reaches in his pocket and pulls out several coins and hands then to the boy) take this for caring for him. I’ll give you more if you continue to take such care for him

 

Boy: Yes, sire I will thank you 

 

Athos: To get on his good side he loves carrots (the boys eyes get wide and he starts smiling)

 

Boy: I know where I can get some

 

Athos: But only if he behaves while I’m here tell him Athos says so (its then he realizes he said his real name. He decides not to say anything about it for now. Hopefully in a couple days he’d be gone, and it wouldn’t matter if they found out who he was. The boy looks at him noticing his he’s holding his arm close to his chest)

 

Boy: What happened you fall off Roger?

 

Athos: No, I was attacked by bandits they stabbed me my shoulder. 

 

Boy: Did you fight them and get even:

 

Athos: I did on both counts (his shoulder starts aching) I need to go I’ll come back and check on Roger tomorrow. 

 

Boy: I’ll find some carrots (he says with a smile. Athos heads back inside he hopes he’ll see Esme, but he doesn’t see her anywhere. He heads back upstairs to his room un where Tabi is going over what she should do and expect to do to customers)

 

Tabi: Rose said she’s starting you off slowly that means the guys can’t sex with you. You let them touch you as they wish. But no more then that if they get aggressive you cry out and one of the boys will be knocking the door down. Rose won’t let anyone hurt you all her costumers know the rules with new girls

 

Esme: What if they want to kiss me? I, I haven’t kissed a man in such a long time

 

Tabi: Its easier if you let them kiss you. just pretend its someone you care about. (she looks out the window its getting dark) Get some rest we’ll start again tomorrow (she walks over to the door and looks back at Esme) You’ll get used to things we all do(she opens the door and leaves. Esme leans he head against the wall knowing she would never get used to having men use her body for pleasure)   
MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM  
10  
tbc


	10. It Doesn’t Matter Pauldron or Not You’ll Always be A Musketeer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> d'Artagnan and Grace continue to be watched.. as they end up getting ready for bed Graces past with Aramis's still haunts d'Artagan

Sorry again for the lack of posts.. my laptop was infected with something and my son had to a reset and it lost Word so I had to buy another subcription .. hopefully what ever is going on the crickets will stop :-)

 

 

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM  
10

d’Artagnan and Grace have finished dinner and having some wine before they head upstairs when one of the servings girls walks over to them

Severing Girl: Excuse me but I was wondering if you’re really a Musketeer (d’Artagnan realizes she must have seen his Pauldron) 

 

d’Artagnan: Yes, I am a real Musketeer (he smiles knowing how hard he fought to get it) 

 

Serving Girl: Aren’t you a little young to be a Musketeer I thought they were old men? (d’Artagnan must stifle a chuckle at her assumption of Athos, Aramis, and Porthos being old men. Even Grace tries not to giggle) 

 

d’Artagnan: There are some older then me in the regiment, but I wouldn’t call the old to their faces 

 

Grace: One is brilliant with a sword he’s best in the regiment and France. The second is crack shot marksman and the 3rd big as a mountain and yet quite as mouse as he moves (the girls eyes get wide hearing about the other Musketeers) 

 

Serving Girl: What’s your specialty? (d’Artagnan must think on what to say Grace saves him)

 

Grace: He’s the Kings Champion a title he got saving his Captain from death in an unfair fight. 

 

Serving Girl: Wow the Kings Champion you must be very brave

 

Grace: He’s very brave and just as dangerous as his comrades (d’Artagnan looks at her with a tilt of his head)

 

Serving Girl: Can I get you anything else? 

 

d’Artagnan: No, we’re done thank you for everything (they stand up d’Artagnan hands her a couple coins) have a good night (they walk off. The girl walks over to the three men are sitting) 

 

Serving Girl: You hear all that?

 

Ames: Oh yes (he looks at the other two men) The Kings Champion alone with a mistress going where hummm

 

Serving Girl: You think so?

 

Ames: Why else would a lone Musketeer be this far away from Paris 

 

Lowell: To be alone with mistress (he smiles)

 

Morell: I wonder where their headed??

 

Ames: I guess we follow them and find out and then we do what needs to be done

 

Serving Girl: What you are planning?

 

Ames: None of your dam business girl (he stands up and grabs her roughly by the arm) you say a word to anyone I’ll slit your throat (she’s terrified and nods she won’t) now get out of here (she hurries away)

 

Morell: So, what are we going to do once we know we follow them?

 

Ames: The fun begins (they all look at each other a smile wickedly. Up stairs d’Artagnan has his back turned as Grace changes in to sleeping gown. His mind is racing at how bad an idea this. He should sleep on the floor and soon as she’s done, he’ll suggest it. As he continues to have the internal discussion inside his brain, he hears her call his name)

 

Grace: d’Artagnan, you can turn around now (he slowly turns around she is standing there wearing a white ankle length sleeping gown. His eyes travel to the square neck then to the bodice having a white ribbon tied securely in place, It takes him a moment to realize he’s staring at her then he looks at her)

 

d’Artagnan: I’m sorry I shouldn’t have been staring at you in your undressed state please forgive me (he feels like his cheeks are bright red) 

 

Grace: You have nothing to apologize for (she smiles and walks closer to him) I thought you would have your doublet off and ---

 

d’Artagnan: No, its better if I don’t take things off (he smiles nervously at her)

 

Grace: You cant sleep in your cloths (she looks at him)

d’Artagnan: I’ll be fine really (she takes a step closer to him)

 

Grace: d’Artagnan, are you afraid I’ll take advantage of you? (she grins his eyes get wide for a moment he smiles)

 

d’Artagnan: No, its not that at all its just (he’s not sure how to say the next part. So, she does for him)

 

Grace: Your worried about my reputation (she takes his hand in her’s) people will talk no matter what we do are aren’t doing. I don’t care what they say I never have (she looks away. He knows what she’s talking about)

 

d’Artagnan: People talked about Aramis and what he did to you. (he still feels bad about what happened, and he said and did) they were wrong nothing happened and so was I and I never will be able to prove to you and Aramis how sorry I am for what I did (he gently turns her face so she’s looking at him) 

 

Grace: You have nothing to prove to us d’Artagnan now or ever the past is in the past. I wish you would see that as we do

 

d’Artagnan: I hope I can I really do 

 

Grace: Hopefully this trip will help you see that 

 

d’Artagnan: I can hope right (he smiles)

 

Grace: Now, I’m tired and I know you are (she walks over to the side of the bed and moves the covers back and slides in and moves the covers over her feet) now remove your trousers and shirt I wont look(she lays down on her side he’s about argue with her) not one word d’Artagnan just take your cloths off (he shakes his head and starts unbuttoning his trousers then his shirt. He stands there for a moment thinking he should just take a blanket and sleep on the floor, but he knows that would start another useless round arguing he would lose. He walks to the left side of the bed and lifts the sheet back and slides in and covers himself. Grace looks over her shoulder at him with a smile) see that wasn’t so hard was it

 

d’Artagnan: Just don’t tell Aramis I’ll never hear the end of it

 

Grace: He won’t hear a word from me (she can’t help but smile as she’s talking to him. Yet she knows how hard it was for him to take his cloths off. She would give anything for that one memory of time to vanish, but she knows it won’t. She closes her eyes and hopes sleep comes quickly as d’Artagnan is laying on his side hoping that at some point he can forget those memories of Aramis and Grace. Before he falls asleep for a moment his thoughts are on Athos and where he is if he’s safe and being treated for his injury. He prays he’ll see him again soon and he and apologize to him)  
MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM


	11. It Doesn’t Matter Pauldron or Not You’ll Always be A Musketeer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athos saves one of Rose's girls she can see he's got high born talent of solider but he denys it. She offers him a job of protecting the girls but he turnes he down

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM  
11

Athos shoulder is aching and he can’t sleep so he goes out and visits Roger making sure the Stallion is being well cared for by the stable boy. Roger is happy to see his moody Musketeer as he paws the ground with his left hoof Athos grins

 

Athos: Your as restless as I am aren’t you my friend (Roger moves his shed up down several times letting Athos know he’s right. Athos pets his neck) You agree I see that (he reaches in his doublet and pulls out 3 long carrots) I have a treat for you for being so well mannered for the young lad that’s been looking after you. You continue to behave I’ll bring you some more alright (Roger again nods up and down) I think we shall be leaving in a couple days my shoulder is healing well and (he looks around to make sure he’s not heard then looks at Roger) I want to be alone just you and I no one else around. I have some heavy thinking and I cant do it with these woman around wearing very little (Roger whinny’s Athos looks at him as if he knows what he’s trying to say) Aramis would be in heaven here women all around him wanting him and him wanting them(he smiles) being Aramis has to be exhausting (just then there’s a woman’s terrifying scream with out a thought Athos runs towards the direction of the scream sword drawn. He sees a man with one of Roses girls up against wall knife against to throat her top ripped) let the woman go now! (he says loudly to get the man’s attention the man looks at Athos)

 

Man: Fuck off!! me and this whore are just having a slight disagreement aren’t we doll (he slaps her hard across the face. The girl cries out Athos takes a step closer and places his sword the back of his neck)

 

Athos: Let her go now before I kill you, I won’t ask a third time (the guy turns quickly and shoves Athos’ thinking he’s like the rest of the men one shove they take off. Athos takes position with sword in his left hand and pulls his 

 

 

 

Main gauche in his right hand as the guy looks at him Athos is giving the death glare) You come at me with knife I will strike you down and kill you with in 10 second your choice (by then a small crowd is starting to gather Rose and Silas some of the girls and some the extra guards are waiting to see what will happen. The guy looks around he just wanted a good a time weather it was given freely, or he had to take it he didn’t care but he didn’t want to die today by the dark hair stranger. 

Man: You win I surrender (he tosses the knife to the ground the guards rush him and quickly tie him up. Athos places his sword in its sheath and places his Main gauch in his back sheath. He walks over to the woman that was attacked she’s trembling he removes his dark cloak and places it around her shoulders)

 

Athos: Are you alright? Did he hurt you? (he looks to see if she has any cuts or bruises on her, but he can’t see any)

 

Woman: I’m ok just shaken. (she smiles at him) thank you I’ll make sure you get your cloak back (Rose walks over to her)

 

Rose: Alice, are you sure you ok?

 

Alice: Yes, I’m fine really 

 

Athos: Its late why were you both outside?

 

Alice: He said he wanted to go for a short walk but he, he grabbed me and shoved me up against the wall and started ripping my blouse (she pulls Athos cloak tighter)

 

Rose: It’s a good thing Oliver was out and bout or it would have been worse for you (Silas walks up)

 

Silas: Yeah, its really a good thing he just happened to be outside (he looks at Athos in not happy way. Athos looks back not backing down from glare Silas looks away first) I have work to do (he hurries off)

 

Rose: Come on Alice let me get you something help calm you down (Athos follows them inside. Rose helps Alice sit down on the sofa) I’ll make some tea it’ll help calm your nerves.

 

Alice: Thank you Rose (she smiles then she looks at Athos) thank you again for saving me from harm Oliver

 

Athos: Your welcome. If you need any more of my assistance while I’m here feel free to ask 

 

Alice: Thank you (she blushes Athos looks at Rose as she pours the tea in a cup and hands it to her)

 

Rose: This will make you feel better and calm your nerves 

 

Alice: Thank you again Rose (she takes a small sip and lets savors the flavor. Athos sees he’s not needed and starts to leave)

 

Rose: Oliver, can I talk to you for a moment? (he stops and looks at her)

 

Athos: Yes, what about? (he wonders what she wants to talk about)

 

Rose: In my office privately please (he tilts his head and walks that direction. Rose looks at Alice) I won’t be long if you need anything call out for me alright (Alice nods as she continues to sip her tea. Athos and Rose go to her office Rose shuts her door and looks at Athos) Thank you again for what you did Oliver if there’s anything I can do for please feel free to ask

 

Athos: I want nothing from you I just want your girls safe from harm

 

Rose: Perhaps you could stay and become their protector 

 

Athos: You have plenty of men for that I just happen to be in the right place t the right time. 

 

Rose: Is there nothing you want I could arrange a night with one of the girls as a thank you (she smiles hoping to entice him. He looks at her his face a mask of no emotion)

 

Athos: I don’t require payment in that way your girls are beautiful, but my life is complicated right now, and I can’t get involved with anyone (he looks away she cant help but think there’s more to what he’s not saying she just doesn’t know what)

 

Rose: You’re a solider I’ve seen enough of them here to see how you defended yourself. I don’t dought you would have killed that man if he had decided to charge you (he looks back at her)

 

Athos: I’m not a solider my father made sure I was trained to protect myself should the need arise, and I have continued my training with one of his comrades. (he won’t tell her who and she wonders why)

 

Rose: We all have secrets Oliver, but we can’t always keep them to ourselves. If you want to talk, I’m a good listener your secrets will be safe with me (she looks sat his sad green eyes hoping he will tell her who he really is, but she gets nothing other then a fraction of a smile)

 

Athos: My secrets are mine alone to be shared with no one. I’m sorry (he walks over to the door and opens it he looks at her) I’ll be leaving in 2 days my shoulder is feeling better and I need to head on my way (with that he leaves. Roses sits down in her chair feeling sad she couldn’t get him to open up more about himself.  
MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM112


	12. It Doesn’t Matter Pauldron or Not You’ll Always be A Musketeer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grace can sense something but she's not sure what as she and d'Artagnan continue on way to Bourbon Les Eaux ..Treville and the Cardinal get in to about Athos being gone and that now the King may strip him of his commission if he dosent return soon. Aramis sees Olivia again and things get heated

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM112  
Athos leaves Roses office feeling bad for not opening to her, but he didn’t feel like he could trust her. He wanted to see Esme before he left, and he would somehow no matter what. (back at the Inn d’Artagnan and Grace were checking making sure they had everything they would need for the rest of their trip, Grace is putting their food in her saddle bags while d’Artagnan is saddling his horse. He looks over at Grace she’s quite looking as if a trance he walks over to her side and gently touches her hand)

d’Artagnan: Grace, Grace are you alright? (it takes her a couple moments before she looks at him she smiles nervously at him) 

 

Grace: I’m sorry something came over me 

 

d’Artagnan: I could tell (he says with a smile but then he can see she’s not smiling he places his hand quickly on his sword. He looks around but can’t see anyone that is a threat) Grace I know how you sense things what’s going on??

Grace: I’m not sure I just know we need to leave here and get to Bourbon Les Eaux the sooner better 

d’Artagnan: Alright, lets go (he walks over and helps her on her horse then he mounts his) We should make it by nightfall long as we don’t have any delays (they head out unaware their being followed at a distance. Back in Paris at the Palace Treville and the Cardinal are going over security details with the King for the Gala. People are coming and going Aramis and Porthos are on guard duty most of the time. Porthos is board standing around, but he has no other choice be there or be in the stables. 

Aramis watches intently as Treville and the Cardinal go at it over security on who should be the primary detail. Treville glares at the Cardinal)

Treville: My Musketeers should be primary in security 

 

Cardinal: Treville, how can you say that your down 2 of your men. Your Lieutenant has taken off for parts unknown he for all we know is no longer a Musketeer (he grins at Treville Porthos nearly starts to head towards him when Aramis places his hand on his arm and nods his head no. Porthos scowls and stands back as Treville answers the Cardinal)

 

Treville: You know what happened to Athos and why he left (he glares at Richelieu) he’s in mourning of someone he cared greatly for. He’s still a Musketeer and always will be until resigns his commission (the Cardinal stands up leans over to Treville)

 

Cardinal; Or until the King decides he’s no long a Musketeer and strips it away. And he can he’s done it before, and he will do it again if he so chooses (Aramis now wants to jump in the fray as much as Porthos did as the two men continue arguing till the King finally decides enough is enough)

 

Louis: Enough! Both of you (he glares at the Cardinal he sits down slowly then he looks at Treville then decides to take his seat) I’m not sure how went from who was primary detail of my protection to the Musketeer Athos. 

 

Cardinal: Sire I was----(Louis interrupts him from speaking)

 

Louis: I know what you were doing Cardinal (he gives him the displeased look the Cardinal hates getting) The Musketeers are down a man yes but not a second d’Artagnan and Grace will be back for the Gala it’s a fortnight away and they will be back long before that, As much as you want the Red Guard as my primary detail of security I wont do that at this time. 

 

Cardinal: But, But Sire why they are better then Treville’s Musketeers (he says with an air of distain) 

Louis: Because I said so and what I say goes I’m the King (Aramis and Porthos grin at each other at that remark) and the colors of the Gala are Royal blue and yellow not black and red your guards cloak colors will simply clash. The Queens favorite color is Royal blue so there’s that (he smiles while the Cardinal is fuming on the inside. Treville is doing his best not to smirk at the Cardinal) as for Musketeer Athos (he looks at Treville) his loss was great to him and her Majesty and I are sorry for what happened to him.

But he is one of my Elite and one of my protectors and if he can’t find it to come back in a timely manner then I will have to strip him of his commission and find a replacement. I’m famished (he stands up as does Treville and the Cardinal who seems to be grinning again like Cheshire cat as he and the King leave to go have lunch. Treville walks over to Aramis and Porthos)

 

Porthos: I can’t believe he wants to strip Athos of his commission like that

 

Aramis: There’s no way we will let him do that will we Captain? (they look at Treville)

 

Treville: I’ll do everything I can to make sure that doesn’t happen, but Athos must want to come back or send word something. I can only do so much. I must go and talk to the King without the Cardinal (he walks off leaving Porthos and Aramis alone)

 

Porthos: So, what are we going to do?

 

Aramis: Hope and pray for miracle that Athos will some how come to senses about resigning his commission before the King and Cardinal find out and that he finds peace (he reaches for his crucifix and kisses it then slides it back in shirt)

Porthos: How bout we get something to eat the King will be eating for hours

 

Aramis: Yes, Mon Ami that is a great idea (he says with a smile) but we should be close by in case there’s trouble

 

Porthos: I’m sure we can find something in the kitchen 

 

Aramis: I’m sure we can (he grins as they head out the door as their headed to the kitchen Aramis sees Olivia struggling to carry to several bolts of material he looks at Porthos) Porthos go ahead I’ll be down there in a little bit (Porthos looks behind him to see Aramis hurrying to Olivia he rolls his eyes and heads to the kitchen. Aramis catches up Olivia just as one bolt of material falls to the floor)

 

Olivia: Oh no!! (she starts to bend down when she hears a familiar voice)

 

Aramis: Don’t worry I got it (he bends down and picks the bolt up she looks at him and smiles) 

 

Olivia: Thank you Monsieur Aramis (she looks around to see if anyone is watching them. She had been told how gossip starts in the Palace and how things can get blown out of proportion. He removes his hat and tilts his head) I lost my grip on it and slipped out of my hand

 

Aramis: I’m not one for ceremony just Aramis if you like (he knows she’s worried about someone seeing them talking but he had only seen her once at the Palace a couple days ago since she had rescued from her kidnappers.) 

 

Olivia: Aramis, I’m sure you have something important you must be doing

 

Aramis: I have a couple hours of free time I was hoping maybe I could spend it with you

 

Olivia: Um with me? (her heart starts to race)

 

Aramis: Don’t worry I won’t ravish you unless you wish me to (he says with a grin) 

 

Olivia: I’ve heard talk about you Aramis (she giggles) 

 

Aramis: Oh, really what do they say? (he leans in closer)

 

Olivia: Not sure I can say it would make a woman blush. (he looks at her)

 

Aramis: I don’t see you blushing (she looks away from him and quickly changes the subject) 

 

Olivia: I’m doing fine its great here. The King and Queen are wonderful they love my cloths I’ve made for the dauphin. The King wants me to make some dresses for the Queen after she has the baby and make him some tops (she’s so excited Aramis feels some what sorry for her having to make cloths for the King who wouldn’t apricate them like the Queen would. He follows her upstairs to her work room she opens the door he sees bolts of fabric all over and designs sketched on parchment.

He looks at a couple of her sketches of the Queen wearing a sample of what she’s sketched he can’t help but think she’s beautiful carrying his child. He closes his eyes for a moment to get the thought out of his head. He reopens his eyes and looks at Oliva she’s looking at a bolt of fabric) Aramis what do you think of this color for the queen (is a pale blue with hints of yellow flecks)

 

Aramis: I think she would look lovely wearing it as she will with any of your creations. (he starts to feel uneasy being so close to the Queen he needs to leave before he makes a side trip) I better go and make sure Porthos hasn’t eaten all food in the kitchen the cook wont be happy if he does (he turns to leave when Olivia reaches for his arm and stops him he looks at her and is about to ask her what she needs when she leans in and kisses him. He’s some what thrown by her boldness usually he’s the one making the first move he can tell by her body she’s nervous and trembling her kiss is closed mouth he brings her closer to him and he opens his mouth and works his tongue to open hers just as he nearly has it open, she pulls away)

 

Olivia: I’m so sorry Aramis I’m such a fool I should have never done that (she turns around so he can’t see how embarrassed she really is)

 

Aramis: You’re not a fool its ok really (he gently turns her around to face him)

 

Olivia: No, it’s not I hate myself right now I feel horribly inexperienced and at my age for heaven sake. God what a joke I am I should have let that bastard have his way with me (Aramis becomes angry and grabs her by the face)

 

Aramis: You’re not a joke and God isn’t laughing at you. Yes, your inexperienced only because you haven’t found the right man to share love with to show you what it feels like to be made love to. God put me there to stop that son of bitch taking your innocents and I’m glad I was stopped it in time. Not all men are animals please believe that age has nothing to do with it as far as I’m concerned. Your smart and talented and very beautiful any man would be lucky to have you on his arm (she wants to cry from embarrassed at what she’s said and done. But the way Aramis is looking at her makes all those thoughts slowly vanish this time its him who leans in and kisses her lightly on lips)  
MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM  
13  
tbc


	13. It Doesn’t Matter Pauldron or Not You’ll Always be A Musketeer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aramis and Olivia share a kiss that Olivia has never experinced before. Esme starts her frist day paying off her debt.. d'Artagnan and Grace continue to have tension as they continue to their distination. Athos is watched as he pratices with his sword.. Esme is attacked

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM  
13  
Olivia moved her hands to Aramis’s waist as the kiss becomes passionate as he brings her closer to him. The sensation of his tongue inside of her mouth is something she had never felt before she moved her right hand slowly up his back up to back of his head and takes a handful of dark hair. With his mouth over hers she forgets she needs to breath and must pull away

 

Olivia: I’m sorry (she covers her mouth with fingers) I, I (he smiles)

 

Aramis: Needed to breath

 

Olivia: Yes, I’m sorry this way of kissing is so new to me

 

Aramis: Once you get the hang of it, you’ll enjoy it (he looks at her he doesn’t want to leave) I promise

 

Olivia: I’m sure I will if I have another opportunity 

 

Aramis: I’m sure you will (he grins just then there’s a frantic knocking on the door when its opened)

Lisette: Oh, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to interrupt (she looks sorry she opened door)

 

Olivia: Its alright Lisette, you weren’t interrupting anything Aramis was just helping with some bolts clothing that had fallen and he had helped carry in for me. (Lisette looks at both and can tell something was going as Aramis is looking at book) what did you need Lisette?

 

Lisette: The King is frantic he wants to see you about some clothing he wants you make quickly

 

Olivia: Oh no, I wonder what it is he wants? (Aramis looks up from the book and says with a smirk)

 

Aramis: He probably needs a new colorful shirt by tomorrow (he sets the book down) 

 

Olivia: I better go find out what he requires 

 

Aramis: I’ll walk you out (he tips his head and follows her out the door as Lisette watches. Back at Roses Alice has helped Esme with her make up and dress and her hair. Esme is sitting in front of the mirror as Alice brushes her hair one last time)

 

Alice: You look beautiful (Esme looks at her)

 

Esme: I feel terrified what if I do something wrong Alice 

 

Alice: Don’t worry I’ll be nearby if you need anything alright. And if the guy does anything he’s not suppose to call out and one the boys will come through the door as fast as possible. Rose doesn’t want her girls hurt in any way

 

Esme: I won’t have to have sex right away with the men, right?

 

Alice: No, not till Rose thinks your ready (Esme looks down then back at her)

 

Esme: Have you seen Athos how’s he doing? 

 

Alice: I haven’t seen him, but the girls have they say he’s doing better, and he plans to leave in a couple days

 

Esme: I’m glad he’s doing better (Alice can hear the sadness in her voice) I was hoping I could see him again before he leaves

 

Alice: Hopefully you will (she smiles) 

 

Esme: I doubt it with what my schedule is I won’t be seeing him again any time soon (just then there’s a hard knock on the door they both look at each other as Esme stands up and Alice walks over to the door. Esme nods to open the door Alice does they see a one of Rose’s clients standing there)

 

Nolan: Hello, I’m Nolan which on of you is Esme? (Esme steps forward)

 

Esme: I’m Esme (Alice looks at Nolan she takes a step out the door)

 

Alice: I’ll leave you two alone (she looks at Esme) call if you need anything (Nolan shuts the door while Alice heads down the stairs. Esme smiles nervously as Nolan walks closer to her, he reaches for her hand)

 

Nolan: Don’t be afraid I won’t hurt you (he gently pulls her close to him he starts kissing her neck she closes her eyes as he moves his left hand slowly down her waist. Athos feels like a caged tiger as he sits in his room, he knows he needs to start working his shoulder back up after his injury. He could almost hear Aramis saying “Athos, if you don’t work on your shoulder you won’t be able to fight, and we can’t have the Kings Musketeer not ready for a fight for his arm being weak”

 

Athos: Shut up Aramis (he closes his eyes for a moment) sorry Aramis I know your right and I will start working on it (he opens his eyes. He grabs his weapons belt and heads out the door and outside its mid-morning its getting warm and he removes his doublet and sets it on the bench in back of the stable. He does several stretches then begins his work out. d’Artagnan and Grace make good time as they continue getting closer their destination. d’Artagnan worries something is bothering Grace as she hasn’t said much since they left the Inn, he calls her name several times before she looks at him)

 

Grace: I’m sorry what?

 

d’Artagnan: Where did you go you were a million miles away

 

Grace: Sorry I was just lost in thought 

 

d’Artagnan: About what may I ask?

 

Grace: I just have a lot on mind (she smiles trying to put him at ease) 

 

d’Artagnan: I shouldn’t have brought Aramis up last night (she looks at him)

 

Grace: Its alright you were just saying what you everyone had. They thought Aramis I and were lovers after what happened and you more less think perhaps what he did to me was something I enjoyed even though nothing happened (she isn’t angry as she speaks but very direct and d’Artagnan is feeling very, very bad for even bringing the subject up)

 

d’Artagnan: Can we talk about this when we get to cabin and not on the horses

 

Grace: Id rather not talk any more about the subject its over and done (she moves her horse forward leaving d’Artagnan sitting there for a moment as thinks about what she’s said and decides maybe he just let the matter drop. Aramis did nothing to Grace he didn’t violate her he did what he had to make it look like he had to save her. He looks up the sky)

 

d’Artagnan: Aramis, I will apologize to you when I see you next for what I couldn’t get past. I know now as I should have then known you would never hurt her or any woman that way. I only heard what you were doing I never saw what you were doing. I am truly sorry, and I hope you will forgive me when I see you. (he looks back down and sees Grace is head him) I better catch up to her (he gets Zad to move quickly to catch up to her. Meanwhile back at Roses Athos is working up a sweat as he practices with sword and Main Guanche. 

Alice is standing by a tree watching him she’s in aww of how good he is with sword and smaller blade. Who ever would dare go up against him in a fight would no doubt loose? She watches as he throws his small blade dead center of the tree it could have been a mans heart if it had been a real fight. He walks over to the tree and start to pull the blade out when he hears a Alice’s voice)

 

Alice: You fight like a man possessed (Athos looks at her and places Main Guanche in its sheath behind his back)

Athos: Perhaps I am (he reaches for the water skin and takes several long drinks then he offers the skin to Alice)

Alice: No thank you (she smiles at him) I hope you don’t mind I was watching you as your practiced

 

Athos: I don’t mind at all (he grabs a to cloth and wipes his forehead)

 

Alice: You train like a solider (he looks at her, but his face doesn’t give anything away) 

 

Athos: So, I have been told

 

Alice: Are you a solider?

 

Athos: No (another conversation he wants to cut short) I need to check on Roger

 

Alice: If you say so only a solider can throw a knife like that and be so accurate (Athos looks at her)

 

Athos: I had a good teacher (he takes a step closer to her) how is Esme?

 

Alice: She’s doing well I left her a short while ago. She asked about you 

 

Athos: She did? 

 

Alice: There’s talk you plan on leaving in two days she’s hoping she’ll get to see you before you leave

 

Athos: Yes, I need to leave for destination I wanted to see her as well, but Rose said she’s too busy with her new work and can’t (Alice wonder why Athos hasn’t been told the truth about what Esme is really doing)

 

Alice: Athos, you need to know the truth 

 

Athos: Truth about what? (suddenly there’s a loud scream)

 

Alice: Oh Nooo!! That’s Esme (Athos grabs her by her arms)

 

Athos: Where is she Now! 

Alice: Upstairs 3floor 2nd room the right (Athos takes off in a full run to the side of the house and slams open the door and runs up3 flights of stairs as people start gathering around trying to find out what’s going. They see Oliver kick open the 2nd rooms door they hear more screaming)  
MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM  
tbc 14


	14. It Doesn’t Matter Pauldron or Not You’ll Always be A Musketeer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> d'Artagnan and Grace arrive at Bourbon Les Eaux .. Aramis and Porthos talk about what they will do if Athos hasent retured after the Gala.. an accident has d'Artagnan afraid he's lost Grace

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM  
14  
d’Artagnan and Grace arrive at the cabin Grace is impressed by the how big it is

 

Grace: I thought it would be smaller (she slides off her horse and looks around at her surrounding) it’s so pretty here

 

d’Artagnan: The queen wanted to make sure her Musketeers had decent place to stay and be comfortable while we are on guard detail. 2 bedrooms, kitchen (he walks over to the door and unlocks the door and opens it Grace walks in)

 

Grace: Its well-maintained (she removes her cloak and lays on a chair d’Artagnan walks in behind her)

d’Artagnan: The Queen send word ahead to have tidied up and have food left in the pantry 

Grace: That was kind of her

d’Artagnan: Yes, it was (he smiles at her) I’ll unload the horses and you can rest

 

Grace: I’ll help you (she smiles back and walks out the door. d’Artagnan hopes she’ll see that her past with Aramis is just that her past. He’ll do anything he can while their there to help her see that. He follows behind her. While they unload the horses, they are being closely watched. A short while later they get things put away) I can’t believe how warm it is for Oct (she wipes her forehead free of sweat that has fallen. d’Artagnan wipes some sweat from his neck)

d’Artagnan: How about we go for swim before dinner it’ll be light for awhile

 

Grace: I think that would be a wonderful idea I’ll go change (she turns and grabs her bag and heads in to one of the bedrooms and shuts the door. d’Artagnan grabs his bag and goes the other bedroom and shuts the door. Back at Garrison Aramis is cleaning his pistoles s Porthos sits down at the table with some food for a late lunch Aramis grins)

 

Aramis: Mon Ami you almost cleaned out the Palaces kitchen you can still be hungry? (Porthos smiles as he takes a bite of chicken)

 

Porthos: I can’t help it we’re being kept so busy with guarding the Majesties with all the preparation for the Gala it’s hard to find time to eat

 

Aramis: I’ll be glad when its over and things are back to normal. (Porthos can hear the sadness in his voice) 

 

Porthos: I know what you mean (Aramis looks at him and grins) Athos will be back in the fold once he sees how much he miss’s us and being a Musketeer

 

Aramis: What if he doesn’t Porthos what if he can’t find his way back to us and decides he’s never coming back?

 

Porthos: Rubbish, he’s a Musketeer he knows that and if I must knock his head in to make him see that I will 

 

Aramis: I hope it doesn’t come to that I don’t know how we will go on with out him (Porthos looks intently at Aramis) 

 

Porthos: We wont I know it (he takes another bite of chicken) once he gets his head screwed on right he’ll see that he needs us as much as we need him. Sides who else will get us out of trouble with Captain Treville when fight with the Red Guard?? (Aramis smiles)

 

Aramis: We need him Porthos (Porthos sets his chicken down and looks at Aramis)

 

Porthos: And we need him. We just need to give him the time he needs. I promise if he’s not back after the Gala we will go look for him

 

Aramis: I don’t think Treville will let us neglect our duties to go look for him

 

Porthos: If I must resign I will Athos is my brother and he needs to be here at the Garrison with us. 

 

Aramis: If we must resign then we will

 

Porthos: What about d’Artagnan?

 

Aramis: If he decides to do the same then the three of us will look for way word brother soon as the Gala is over regardless what Treville says (Aramis hold his hand out as Porthos takes it and nods in agreement. Porthos decides to change the subject to something else)

 

Porthos: You think our pup and Lady Grace have made it to Bourbon Les Eaux?

 

Aramis: Baring any bad weather they should have made it there hopefully today or tomorrow at the latest. 

 

Porthos: What do you think their doing? (he says with a grin Aramis chuckles)

 

Aramis: Getting settled I’m guessing then perhaps “that” Mon Ami if they choose to 

 

Porthos: Well they have known each other a good amount of time

 

Aramis: Yes, but Grace isn’t like most women she wants her first time to be love not lust (Aramis has a flash back to when he was with her and he had to make the hooded man believe he was having his way with her when Porthos says his. Aramis looks at him) mmmm what 

 

Porthos: Where did you go you were deep in thought about something?  
*

Aramis: Sorry, I was distracted by a thought 

 

Porthos: A thought let me guess that thought was of the Lady Olivia (Aramis doesn’t want to tell him what he was really thinking)

 

Aramis: You caught me Mon Ami I was thinking of her I may ask her to dinner later if she’s available

Porthos: I’m sure she will would love to have dinner with you (Aramis sets his cleaning rag down and puts his pistols on his waist) 

Aramis: Well then, I guess I better go ask and see if she’s available (he places his hat on head and heads over to the stables and has one of the stable boys get Lottero saddled and ready to head out. d’Artagnan and Grace have headed to the lake for swimming and enjoying the sun. d’Artagnan has left his weapons belt with trousers and towels. He has brais on and is sitting on a rock watching Grace swim he watches as she goes under the water. He assumes she’ll surface quickly but she doesn’t and d’Artagnan becomes worried he stands up and walks to water’s edge expecting her to surface we walks into the water)

d’Artagnan: Grace!! Grace!! Where are you!! Grace!! (he keeps looking franticly around where she dived under water, but he doesn’t see her he runs and dives into the water and swims as fast as he can to where she went under again, he calls her name) Grace!! Grace!! (he takes a deep breath and drives under the water to search for her)  
MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM


	15. It Doesn’t Matter Pauldron or Not You’ll Always be A Musketeer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> d'Artagnan rescues Grace from being trapped. As he makes it to the cabin and opens the door he hears the click of a pistol

For my crickets 

 

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM  
15

What seems like forever d’Artagnan surfaces with Grace unconscious panic is all over him as he swims as fast as he can back to shallow end of the lake. He lifts her out of the water and carries her to a flat part of ground he checks for a pulse)

d’Artagnan: Grace!! Noooo noooo!! (he cries out he pulls her up to his chest) NOOOOOO!! God please don’t take her!!! Please!!! NOOOO !! (tears are falling from his cheeks he starts rubbing her back as he cries thinking he’s lost her forever he slowly lays her down on sand he wipes his tears he looks at her feeling terrible that if only he had gone in with her he would have gotten to her sooner maybe he could have gotten her gown free of tree that was under the water) I’m so sorry Grace I should have gone in with you(tears continue to flow from his cheeks as he again lifts her up and he holds her close to his chest . Subconsciously he rubs her back when all the sudden she exhales and starts coughing up water) Grace!! (he turns her side and applies a little pressure to her back with his hand up down as she continues to cough up water.)

That’s it breath Grace breath!! You’ll be ok I have you now (she quits coughing up water d’Artagnan pulls her up to chest and runs his hands through her hair) I’m so sorry I should have never let you go alone please forgive me (he looks down at her she’s looking at him)

 

Grace: A…Athos tel…. tell them 

 

d’Artagnan: Tell Athos what?? Grace stay awake you can’t go to sleep come on stay with me Grace! (she moves her head side to side)

 

Grace: Wife… his wife Comte de la Fere he will come 

 

d’Artagnan: What? Athos wife I don’t understand have you seen her is she here? (he looks around frantically but sees no one. He looks at her) Grace, she’s not here I’ll protect you from her I swear

 

Grace: Not who you need to protect from (she’s near to passing out d’Artagnan must get her to the cabin he lifts her up)

 

d’Artagnan: Don’t talk save your strength I’ll take you back to the cabin and you’ll be alright I promise (she can barley keep eyes open as she looks at him)

 

Grace: You, you, must tell them he’s coming for me his wife (d’Artagnan can’t follow what she’s saying it doesn’t make sense he does what he can to keep her calm as he carries back to the cabin) 

 

d’Artagnan: Grace, save your strength we’ll be back at the cabin soon. Everything will be alright.

 

Grace: They …. muss…. must know he’s commmmming Comte de la Fere 

 

d’Artagnan: Who, Grace who must know Athos is coming?? He doesn’t even know where we are? I don’t know where he is how can he come?? 

 

Grace: He’ will be told… he’s coming… wife (she passes out in his arms he stops and checks her pulse its very weak , He pulls her closer to him as he hurries up the path to the cabin he’s completely confused to what she’s trying to tell him hopefully once her gets out of wet gown and warmed up she’ll come around and he can ask again what she’s been trying to tell him he sees the cabin and hurries he opens the door and hurries in just to hear a pistol click . He stops where he is and slowly looks to where the dong of the click came, he sees a man sitting off to the side of the door) 

 

Ames: Well, well look what we have here a Musketeer and his mistress (d’Artagnan looks to his left and sees a second man with a pistol pointed at him) You can’t escape don’t even try

 

d’Artagnan: I wont (he looks at the first man) please she’s been hurt let me tend to her and then you do what ever you want but don’t hurt her 

 

Ames: Awwwwe young love how touching (he stands up and walks closer to them d’Artagnan tenses as he comes closer with pistol raised) 

 

d’Artagnan: Please, let me tend to her she was under the water and was trapped. I need to get her out of her wet cloths and get warm

 

Lowell: I can get her warm (he says with wicked smile that makes d’Artagnan want to punch him, but he must keep his temper in check)

 

d’Artagnan: Touch her I will kill you (he glares at Lowell)

 

Ames: You try anything Musketeer I will kill you and she can watch

 

d’Artagnan: I swear I wont try anything to jeopardize her life(Ames looks at him and steps out of his way d’Artagnan hurries to the bed and lays her down he starts to unbutton the front of gown when he remembers their not alone) please give her the decency to look away or turn around Ames looks at Lowell and Morell he gestures to them to turn around they do reluctantly. Ames keeps his pistol trained on d’Artagnan)

 

Ames: Raise a sheet up I’m not giving you a chance to jump me from behind

 

d’Artagnan: I said wouldn’t try anything (he glares at him)

 

Ames: Do as I say or will rip her cloths off (he says angerly d’Artagnan raises his hand up to stop him)

 

d’Artagnan: Alright, alright (he grabs a sheet from on top the dresser and places it over Grace and starts removing her gown he feels embarrassed as he removes her gown, he can’t help but see how her breast cling to the fabric. He has to close his eyes for a moment and focus this isn’t fair to her he opens his eyes again and places the sheet to cover her torso and avoids looking at her nakedness. He tosses her gown on the floor he keeps a hold of her hand when the man holding the pistol walks over to him)

 

Ames: So, she fine now?

 

d’Artagnan: No, she’s unconscious and needs a doctor I can only do so much

 

Ames: You’ll do what you can cause no doctor is coming to save you. Now sit down in that chair (d’Artagnan glances at the chair) 

d’Artagnan: No, I wont I won’t leave her side she wakes she’ll be frightened

 

Ames: Not my problem now Move! (he takes a menacing step closer to him d’Artagnan won’t move) 

d’Artagnan: No! (he holds his glare at Ames just then Grace cries out)

 

Grace: Athos, Athos !!(d’Artagnan is confused to why she’s crying out Athos’s name)

 

d’Artagnan: Grace, your safe it’s me d’Artagnan open your eyes for me if you can (it’s a struggle for her but she does)

 

Grace: He’s coming d’Artagnan I’m sorry 

 

Ames: Who’s she talking about? (he walks closer keeping the gun trained on d’Artagnan) 

 

Grace: Athos, he’s coming (she grabs d’Artagnan by his hands)

 

d’Artagnan: I’ll not let him hurt you I swear (Lowell and Morell smile at the thought of killing and robbing someone else) 

 

Grace: The Comte de la Fere I’m his possession ( d’Artagnan eyes get wide as she says what she says about Athos) take the money please d’Artagnan you have to leave(she starts sobbing he goes to her to comfort her he doesn’t care if he’s shot or not he gently pulls her closer to him into a hug he strokes her hair and quietly whispers in her ear)

 

d’Artagnan: I; m not sure what the plan is but I’ll follow along (he kisses the side of her cheek as she falls into unconsciousness he lays her head back on the pillow)

 

Ames: Well, well looks like we got ourselves Comtesse (he looks at Lowell and Morell) he’ll be coming, and we need to be ready check the area see if you see anything

 

Lowell: What are you going to do?

 

Ames: Keep and eye on young Musketeer and his lover of course now Go (he says loudly (they hurry out the door) now sit down

 

d’Artagnan: Let me tend to her let me keep her cool if she starts a fever we could lose her and you wouldn’t want that(Ames looks at d’Artagnan he wants to kill him right there right now. But he needs him to treat his lover and get the Comte inside)

 

Ames: Do what you need to just remember I will kill you if you try anything (he raises the gun up)

 

d’Artagnan: I swear I won’t do anything (he walks over to the dresser and finds some wash cloths) I need some water 

 

Ames: Lets go then (he walks over to the door. d’Artagnan looks at Grace unconscious form) 

 

d’Artagnan: I’ll be right back I promise (Ames follows him outside to the well)  
MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

tbc


	16. t Doesn’t Matter Pauldron or Not You’ll Always be A Musketeer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athos comes to Esme's rescue

More reading for my "Crickets" :-)

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM  
16  
Athos see’s Esme pinned to the floor as Silas is on top of her forcing himself on her. He strikes hard across the face she cries out Athos sees red and rushes over and knocks him off her. Silas is shoved to the floor he grabs his blade he has hidden in his boot. 

Silas: How dare you interfere!! (he stands up and looks at Oliver is standing protectively in front of Esme)

 

Athos: And you have no right to take what isn’t yours to take (Athos glares at him nearly causing him to come unnerved. Silas stands up holding his knife ready to attack he looks at him)

 

Silas: That’s where your wrong she belongs to me and her body is mine to do what with what I want. 

 

Athos: No one can be owned (he keeps his eyes closely on Silas and the knife)

 

Silas: Her father gave her to me as debt he lost and she’s now nothing a 2-bit whore that needs to be broken 

 

Athos: Her father was wrong to force his daughter in to servitude as a whore as she is no whore

 

Silas: She’s been groomed to be a whore and now she’s being just that a whore. Now get out of here and let me continue with me breaking her in (he says with a smile) its not like she’s a virgin any way….to bad I could have made a lot more if she was (Athos is taking everything in he’s been told, and it disgusts him.)

 

Athos: Her virtue is her own to be taken by no man unless she willingly gives it to him and from what I’m seeing she’s not giving it to you or anyone it’s her body

 

Silas: Her body is and will be mine and any other man that pays for it. Her father owes me 90 lievers and she will work it off as one of my whores (Now things started making sense to Athos about Esme not seeing him and being given a new a job. She was being trained to be a whore to pay off her fathers debt. Athos can hear Esme crying behind him as Silas tells him the truth of why she’s there)

 

Athos: You will not harm her any further 

 

Silas: Oh yes I think I am (he charges at Athos with his knife raised Athos quickly reaches behind his back and throws his main gauche hitting Silas deep in his chest Silas falls to the floor dead Athos hears some screams from the women that have watched what happened he doesn’t care. He leans down on one knee and lifts Esme up and walks towards the door and says very coldly)

 

Athos: Move now! (the women move out of his way he heads to his room he opens the door and heads inside he kicks the door closed. He walks over to his bed and gently lays Esme on the bed he reaches to move a strand of hair from her face he sees a dark bruise starting to appear where she was struck on cheek. She cries out and strikes out trying to hit Athos to get away from Athos’s touch. Athos takes her hands in his) Esme your safe its me At.. Oliver I won’t hurt you I swear. Please stop struggling please (Esme slowly starts calming down she looks at him and sees its him she starting crying again. Athos carefully pulls her up close to his chest and she wraps her arms him and sobs. 

Rose has just come back from going into town when she sees a large crowd of people standing outside several women are in tears. She hurries to get off the wagon and runs to Alice who’s standing by a tree) 

 

Rose: Alice, what is going on why is everyone outside? 

 

Alice: Oliver, killed Silas (Rose can’t believe what she just heard) 

 

Rose: What?? why??

 

Alice: Silas was forcing himself on Esme she screamed, and Oliver heard her. Silas and Athos had words and Silas went after him. Oliver threw a knife at him in self-defense and killed him. 

 

Rose: What about Esme is she ok?? 

 

Alice: I don’t know Oliver took her to his room and hasn’t come out. (Rose is stunned to hear what Silas had done.)

 

Rose: I need to go check on her (she runs into house and up the stairs as fast as she can. She pounds on the door hard yelling Esme’s name. The door is opened quickly by Athos the glare he gives her could have struck her down dead.)

 

Athos: You knew didn’t you (he takes a step closer and she back up) you knew all along about her father using her as debt (his voice is even not loud but menacing that its frightening. Rose knows she can’t lie to him) 

Rose: Yes, yes, I knew I tried to keep her safe. I didn’t want her in this life I tried to keep her from it. But Silas was getting upset she wasn’t making any money. Then a few days ago he decided she had to work off the debt. 

 

Athos: That’s why she stopped looking after me 

 

Rose: Yes (she looks down)

 

Athos: He tried to assault her she’s lucky I was here, and I heard her. I dought you would have stopped it (she looks at him)

 

Rose: I wouldn’t have let him hurt her I would have killed him my self if I had heard her cry out. If my girls get hurt in any way the men are kicked out and banned forever. You must believe me (she looks at him pleading. He can see she means what she says) 

 

Athos: I do (she takes a step towards him) 

 

Rose: I’ll do anything you want to help her 

 

Athos; She needs something to eat and drink and some other cloths. 

 

Rose: I’ll get everything you ask. (she turns to leave then turns back) what about Silas?

 

Athos: I’ll have his body removed after that I don’t care where he’s taken(he walks back to the door and opens it he shuts the door and looks at Esme she’s sound asleep he walks over to a chair that’s next to the bed and sits down he looks at her he made vow to him that he would keep her safe and take her to some place safe.)  
MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

tbc 17


	17. It Doesn’t Matter Pauldron or Not You’ll Always be A Musketeer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athos watchs over Esme after he saves her from Silas and tells her she's free to leave Rose's. Grace appears to Athos and Aramis telling each d'Artagnan needs help right away.

Hello crickets things are picking up hope you enjoy this chapter :-)

 

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

17  
A few hours later Esme wakes up she sees Athos sitting in the chair next the bed he’s leaning his back against the chair his eyes closed. For a moment she smiles he look so peaceful after a moment she remembers what had happened she frantically looks around for Silas Athos can hear her stirring he opens his eyes and look sat her he can see she’s frightened)

 

Athos: Its alright Esme your safe Silas won’t be bothering you ever again. (he leans closer to the bed she looks at him)

 

Esme: What, what happened? where’s Silas??

 

Athos: He’s dead I killed him (her eyes get wide) 

 

Esme: Why??

 

Athos: He was beating you and about to force himself on you. I stopped him with my pistol (she looks as if she’s about to cry Athos wishes Aramis was here to deal with her emotions. He was never good with women when they were upset, crying whatever. He had to comfort her some how he reached for her hand and placed his hand over hers) your free of him and this place (she looks at him)

 

Esme: I can’t I have to pay off my father debt 9she wipes tears from her eyes)

 

Athos: Your debt is null and void you owe nothing. I have talked to Rose and she tore up the contract that Silas had you under. Your free to leave any time you like once your feeling up to going back to your home

 

Esme: I have nowhere to go I, I may as well stay here and continue to work for Rose (she looks at him his green eyes turn darker she can see he’s not happy by that )

 

Athos: I think that would something you shouldn’t do. You’re an innocent not many men will want to just kiss or touch they will want to take what isn’t theirs. Perhaps you should think about it before you make any decisions 

 

Esme: Yes, I will give it some thought (Athos can see she’s tired as she fights to keep her eyes open) 

 

Athos: Get some sleep things will be clearer when you wake up (he smiles at her for a moment)

 

Esme: I am a little tired will you be here when I wake up?

 

Athos: Yes, I’ll be here I promise (she slowly c loses her eyes and falls asleep Athos looks at her and feels she should come with him when he leaves. He doesn’t want her to stay here and be used as whore. She clearly isn’t one there was something about her that drew her closer to him. He didn’t know why he had feelings for her as a friend in need. There was no way he could have any more feeling for her. He felt as if his heart was made of stone that no woman could break it. He had distant feelings for Milady they had a past one that was forever tortured. He had to fight to keep her away from his heart and his memories, but it was hard and wasn’t sure he could ever forgive her much less forget her. He sat with Esme for 15 minutes till he felt she was completely asleep he rose quietly and walked out the door to get some fresh air and some water. He walks over to well and lowers the bucket into well and pulls the rope to bring it up. He dips the ladle into the bucket and scoops the water in a he takes a couple drinks from it then sets it back in the water.

He suddenly feels a presents near him he fears he may be under attack from Silas’s men he turns around pulling his sword out of its sheath its not Silas’s men he sees but Grace in white he suddenly becomes very worried) Grace, how did u find me? (he takes a couple steps loser to her she holds her hand up he stops. He’s becoming worried as she still hasn’t said a word) Grace, what’s wrong? is everyone ok?? Aramis? Porthos? (She takes a small step forward and nods her head no. Athos try’s to figure out what she’s trying to tell him. He looks at her) has something happened to d’Artagnan? (she nods yes, he starts to become very concerned) is he hurt? (Again, she nods no) Grace talk to me tell me what’s happened (she raises her hand a piece of parchment appears floating in the air Athos reaches for it and opens it he sees Bourbon Les Eaux he looks at Grace. There’s no way she could know he was going there he looks at her intently) Grace, what is going on how did you know I was headed there? (then it accrues to him) has d’Artagnan gone there? (she nods again) why, why did he go there? (she closes her eyes for a moment then they open but what he sees is not her sea green eyes he sees yellow its then she speaks)

Grace: d’Artagnan needs the Comte de la Fere help 3 men have taken him hostage and they will kill him if you don’t come soon. They have your “wife” as well they want money that you have. You must leave first thing in the morning (Athos fears for d’Artagnan but when he hears about his “wife” he can’t imagine Milady being with him)

Athos: My wife is with him (he grins for a moment) then I’m sure she’ll have them taken care before I even arrive

 

Grace: Its not as you see Athos the danger is real d’Artagnan needs your help and so does your wife (he could care less bout Milady she could defend herself. But d’Artagnan would do what ever he had to protect her wife or not. He had to go to them and once he could make sure they were safe he would apologize to d’Artagnan and Grace for what he said and done. He closes his eyes for split second when he opens them Grace is gone) 

 

Athos: Grace!! Grace!! (he looks around for her but she’s no where to be found. He knows it’s too late to ride at night he must leave at first light. He hurries back inside Esme is still asleep he starts packing what belongings he has in to bag. Back at the Palace Aramis is looking for Olivia she’s not in work room he wonders if she’s in with the Queen. He wants to go and see but he knows if anyone sees him there would be questions. He decides to head back to the Garrison and have dinner with Porthos. He walks down the stairs around one the corners when he sees Grace he smiles)

 

Aramis: Grace, I thought you and d’Artagnan were going to be gone for a couple days (he walks closer to her she raises her hand)

 

Grace: Something has happened d’Artagnan needs your help you must go to him right away (He takes a step closer top her she back away) you must leave tonight he needs your help

 

Aramis: Grace, what is going on has d’Artagnan been hurt or injured? 

 

Grace: No, but he’s in immediate danger and Athos will need all the help he can get (Athos name catches Aramis by surprise)  
‘

Aramis: Athos? Is he there is he hurt? (he again takes a step closer to her she backs away from him) Grace is Athos hurt?

 

Grace: No, he’s safe but I don’t know long he will be (Aramis looks down for a moment and runs his hands through his dark unruly hair when he looks up Grace is gone)

 

Aramis: Grace! Grace! (he looks franticly for her on the landing and corners, but he doesn’t see her. He then remembers she was in all white worry over whelms him as he rushes down the stairs to the stables. 15 minutes later he and Lottero come in the Garrison gate rather quickly nearly running into one of the cadets) Get out of the way!! (Aramis shouts as he comes to a stop Treville comes out of his office after hearing Aramis shout, he watches as Aramis comes running up the stairs)

 

Treville: Aramis what has gotten into you coming in full bore like that through the gate? (Aramis looks at Treville whatever has happened Treville can see its something drastic) Aramis what’s going on you look as if you’ve seen as ghost

 

Aramis: I hope not

 

Treville: Have you been drinking?? (Treville askes not sure what he’s talking about since its Aramis)

 

Aramis: No, Captain I haven’t I swear but did just see Grace up at the Palace and she said d’Artagnan was in trouble and Athos would need help

 

Treville: Grace, I thought left d’Artagnan 

 

Aramis: She did but she found me to tell me they need help. You know Grace how she c an do things and we don’t know how she does them (there’s a loud knock on the door before Treville can say come in Porthos opens it and walks in the look on his face is full of concern) 

 

Porthos: What’s going on Aramis I saw you come in hot I tried to call your name, but you ran upstairs so quick You didn’t hear me?

 

Aramis: d’Artagnan and Athos are in trouble at Bourbon Le Eaux

 

Porthos: How do you know that and why is Athos there?

 

Aramis: I don’t know Grace didn’t say (Porthos looks confused at Aramis)

 

Porthos: Grace?? She’s with d’Artagnan how’d she get here? (Aramis gives him the look of you know Grace) never mind I know what you mean so what are we going to do? 

 

Aramis: We need to leave right away

 

Treville: Its not safe to run at night Aramis you know that

 

Aramis: I know Captain, but we delay leaving who knows what will happen to them. (Treville can see the pleading in Aramis’s eyes)

 

Treville: Pack just what you need Aramis make sure you medical bag has plenty of everything just in case there is injuries. We leave in 20 minutes (Aramis and Porthos hurry out the door Treville wonders what they will be riding into he can only hope that no one is hurt. He grabs his jacket and weapons belt and heads outside to the stable.)  
MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM  
tbc in 18


	18. It Doesn’t Matter Pauldron or Not You’ll Always be A Musketeer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athos and Esme head to Bourbon Les Eaux . Grace awakes and tells the men just how Comte de la Fere is and how he angers quickley. One of the men attackes d'Artagnan Grace tell him he's just signed his death warrent hurting him .. Treville, Porthos and Aramis wonder what they will be walking into once they arrive. Aramis says prayer

Here you go my crickets enjoy :-)

18  
Its nearly sun rise when Esme wakes up, she sees Athos pick up his small bag and walk to the door she raises up and calls his name

 

Esme: Oliver, where are you going at this hour? (he stops and looks back at her)

 

Athos: I must leave right away my friend is in danger and needs me

 

Esme: What about me? (he looks at her)

 

Athos: You can leave anytime you wish but I must go now (he reaches for the door)

 

Esme: Oliver, take me with you please I can be ready in 10 minutes (she gets out of bed and stands up)

Athos: Its not safe for you come with me 

 

Esme: Its not safe for me to stay here please let me come with you I may be able to assist you (Athos sighs and says)

 

Athos: 10 minutes if you’re not ready by then I’m leaving (he walks out the door Esme hurries to her dresser and grabs a few things and grabs a bag throws 3 dress’s some slippers and shoes and under garments in. She changes into dress that comfortable for riding and brushes her hair and applies some make up on as quickly as she can. She grabs her bag and hurries to the door and takes one last look around then pulls the door shut and hurries to the stable. She sees Oliver standing next to Roger holding her horses reins in his hands. He sees how quickly she’s gotten ready) You can change your mind now if you wish

 

Esme: I’m going with you Oliver (she places her bag inside the saddle bag she reaches for the saddle horn and starts to get up when Athos gently places his hands-on her waist and helps her up, she looks at him and blushes) thank you

 

Athos: Your welcome (he walks over to Rogers right side and mounts up) If you need to stop at some point let me know

 

Esme: I will

 

Athos: Lets go (he kicks Roger in the flank they take off Esme follows close behind. Back at the cabin d’Artagnan is sitting close Grace’s bed he keeps checking her pulse and if she’s running a fever. He looks at the 3 men who’s holding them hostage they’re in deep discussion about something giving him a chance to Grace)

 

d’Artagnan: Grace, please you must wake up I don’t know what else I can do. (he touches her lightly on cheek with his fingers but receives no sign of her waking.) I won’t let them hurt you no matter what. I’ll die protecting you (he leans in and kisses her lightly on the cheek and holds her hand in his. Ames looks at d’Artagnan kiss her cheek and whisper in her ear he stands up and walks over to the bed)

 

Ames: What you saying Musketeer hummm? Planning an escape? (he points his pistol at d’Artagnan as d’Artagnan looks at him)

 

d’Artagnan: No, I swear just talking to her in hopes she will wake. (Ames grins)

 

Ames: I have sure fire way to wake her (he moves his up down his crotch and grins. d’Artagnan stands up quickly)

 

d’Artagnan: You touch her in any way I will kill you (d’Aratgnan says coldly)

 

Ames: Ha, ha what happen if I just kill you now Musketeer hummmm? (he puts the nozzle of the pistol directly on his chest wile d’Artagnan glares at him almost daring him to pull the trigger when suddenly Grace speaks) 

 

Grace: You kill d’Artagnan my husband will kill you (they both look at her eyes open looking directly at Ames it almost unnerves him as he moves the pistol from d’Artagnan’s chest) you hurt either of us in anyway he will kill you without hesitation (Lowell and Morell walk over to the bed)

 

Lowell: Just how do you know he’s coming here?

 

Grace: I left him a note telling him I was coming here with d’Artagnan to visit a sick friend. Athos is a smart man he knows there is no one here but us. (d’Artagnan looks intently at her she speaks about Athos) he’s a jealous man quick to anger. He’s away long periods of time running his household collecting rent from his renters. I wouldn’t doubt he has a mistress on the side somewhere himself. He wont just let me go he’ll force me back to his home. 

 

d’Artagnan: I won’t let him take you back he doesn’t love you like I do. I can make you happy. 

 

Ames: I don’t care about any of this un dyeing love shit we want the Comte’s money he’ll either hand it over willingly seeing we have his precious wife and her lover, or we’ll kill all of you and we don’t care 

 

Lowell: When will he coming here? (he looks at Grace)

 

Grace: A couple hours he will be here

 

Morell: Then I suggest we get busy for his arrival (he pulls the hammer back on his pistol d’Artagnan stands up quickly and stands in front of Grace. Morell chuckles) don’t worry Musketeer we’re not killing her …yet (Ames rushes d’Artagnan knocking him to the floor Grace cries out as he’s attacked, she watches as d’Artagnan struck in the stomach hard several times then hard blow across the face knocking him out. Grace starts to crawl towards him when she’s grabbed by Morell, she struggles against him he reaches behind his back and pulls his main gunche and places the blade on her neck) keep fighting me sweetheart and you won’t see you husband again or your lover. Grace calms down quickly) that’s better now sit down and don’t try anything stupid)

 

Grace: Let me check on him your brut friend may have hurt him seriously (she watches Ames ties d’Artagnan’s wrists with rope she can see blood dripping down from his forehead) he’s hurt!

 

Ames: Too bad (he pulls d’Artagnan up roughly and shoves him on the bed Grace quickly pulls him closer to her she glares at him) 

 

Grace: You just singed your death warrant (Ames just smiles as he walks back over to the table and sits down. Lowell and Morell smirk as they join him at the table. Grace takes part of the bed sheet an tries to stop the bleeding she looks at d’Artagnan unconscious form an says) I’m so sorry d’Artagnan (Aramis, Porthos, Treville are less then half way when they stop and rest the horses giving them a drink at a stream. Treville looks at the sky gaging what time it is and how far yet to go)

 

Treville: We still have several hours ride before we can help Athos and d’Artagnan and Grace. We don’t know what we’re walking into

 

Porthos: A fight no matter what 

 

Aramis: I pray Grace is safe and hasn’t been harmed in any way

 

Treville: d’Artagnan won’t let anything happen to Grace nor will Athos they will fight to the death to protect her. 

 

Aramis: What if ----

 

Treville: No, Porthos don’t even say it. They will be fine and alive (he looks at them both) we need to go (he walks over to his horse while Porthos and Aramis follow close behind. Porthos looks at Aramis)

 

Porthos: I wish I knew how Athos got there 

 

Aramis: Hopefully Grace will explain all of this to us once we get there 

 

Porthos: I just hope their alive (he mounts his horse as Aramis mounts Lottero he reaches for his crucifix and brings it to his lips and kisses it and says) 

 

Aramis: Be with them God till we can (he takes off following the others)


	19. It Doesn’t Matter Pauldron or Not You’ll Always be A Musketeer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esme learns who Athos really is and d'Artagnan tell Grace that no matter what happens if theres a moment to escape to do so and dont look back. Athos Esme are getting closer to the cabin and being watched

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM119  
Athos and Esme stop for a short break and water Roger at small steam. Athos fills the canteen while Esme relieves herself a short distance away once she’s done, she walks to where Oliver is he’s standing by Roger checking his pistols and Main Gauche then she watches as he does a couple exercises with his sword. As he turns, he sees she’s been watching him he looks away 

 

Esme: I’m sorry I didn’t mean to interrupt you I was in awe of how well trained you are with your sword. (Athos places it in its scabbard as if embarrassed he was seen handling his sword (Athos looks at her)

Athos: Thank you (he looks away for a moment he must tell her the truth of who he really is. He looks back at her) we’re bout 2 miles from the cabin. I don’t know what I’m walking into and don’t want you getting caught up in what may happen. I want you to stay here for an hour if we don’t return, I want you to go to Paris go the Musketeer Garrison and find Aramis and Porthos, and Captain Treville tell them d’Artagnan and I have run into trouble 

 

Esme: The Musketeer Garrison I have heard of the Kings Elite Guard how do they know you? (the question he never wanted to answer he looks at her)

 

Athos: I was one of Elite Guards a Musketeer (her eyes get wide as he tells her what he was) My real name is Oliver de Athos Comte de la Fere (she says nothing as he would have expected her to ) I renounced my title years ago as far as anyone knows or cares the Comte de la Fere is longer . I’m now Athos former King Musketeer 

 

Esme: I thought you couldn’t renounce a title if your born into it (that wasn’t the response he was expecting)

 

Athos: It doesn’t matter anymore the Comte is gone never to found again. (he checks his saddle bags wishing he could make the whole conversation go away) 

 

Esme: No matter what you do you’ll always be the Comte (he glares at her)

 

Athos: As far as I’m concerned, he’s dead (he mounts up on Roger) wait an hour if I’m not back go to Paris

 

Esme: No, I’m not staying here alone I’m going with you I might be able to help

 

Athos: No, you’re staying here (he glares at here)

 

Esme: You may need help what if your friend is hurt, I can help 

 

Athos: I can’t take that chance of you getting hurt 

 

Esme: Ol… Athos please you saved me once I owe you my life let me do something for you

 

Athos: You owe me nothing I ask you for nothing I don’t have time to argue about this

 

Esme: Then don’t, I’m coming I’ll be your mistress anything you want to tell the people that have your friend but let me help you as you did me please (he can see the pleading in her eyes)

 

Athos: Alright, you can come as my maid that I acquired from a town not to far away. If things go south get Lady Grace out of the cabin and run, do you understand? (she hears another person is with his friend a Lady)

 

Esme: Lady Grace? Who is she?? (Athos looks at her)

 

Athos: A very close friend and confidant to the Queen she must be protected no matter what. You keep her safe if something happens (she looks at him nods)

 

Esme: I will I swear

 

Athos: I’m sure we will be watched with in a mile of the cabin just stay calm and quiet. Act as normal as you can

 

Esme: I understand I’ll do as you wish 

 

Athos: Good, lets go (she mounts up on her horse and follows Athos close behind wondering why she didn’t just stay where it was safe. As they continued the answer came to her she couldn’t leave him she needed him, and his friends needed help and if she could help, she would. She couldn’t abandon another woman in trouble she had to help her. Back at the cabin Grace is tending to d’Artagnan he slowly opens his eyes he sees Grace he smiles)

 

Grace: Thank God your awake I was so afraid you may have been hurt badly after he struck you so hard (d’Artagnan looks across the room as the 3 men that are holding them hostage their talking quietly not paying any attention to their hostages. d’Artagnan moves his finger up to lips to get Grace to speak quieter. He talks low to her)

 

d’Artagnan: How long have I been out?

 

Grace: A couple hours that’s why I was afraid 

 

d’Artagnan: I’m sorry I worried you (he tries to move his hands but discovers their bound by rope) can you loosen my ropes at all? (she looks the men then back him)

 

Grace: I’m pretty sure I can (she starts to slowly move her hand to the rope he nods his head no) I can do it they’re not looking

 

d’Artagnan: Wait till Athos gets here they may check to see if the ropes are still tight, I don’t want them thinking you have loosened then and hurt you

 

Grace: They can’t hurt me (d’Artagnan smiles) 

 

d’Artagnan: They could try, and I couldn’t stand to see them hurt you for one second. Soon as Athos gets here, he’ll have a plan he’ll recue us. (he takes a quick look at the men again then back at her) Grace promise me if something happens and Athos and I can’t take them out you’ll escape run like you’ve never before

 

Grace: You know I can’t make that promise you and Athos mean too much to me to just run away

 

d’Artagnan: And you mean so much to us both it would kill us both if these animals get their hands on you for just one moment and we couldn’t stop it. Please do as I ask please Grace (Grace can feel her eyes start to water as she looks at d’Artagnan) 

 

Grace: I will do as you ask, I swear (she leans down and kisses lightly on the lips not knowing if this will be the last time. As Athos expected he could feel being watched as he sat up straighter and kept his eyes forward. Esme can feel the hairs back of her stand up as she to can feel someone watching them. She takes a deep breath and exhales and continues to follow close behind Roger as they get closer to the cabin)


	20. It Doesn’t Matter Pauldron or Not You’ll Always be A Musketeer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athos and Esme arrive at the cabin. Athos has words with Ames then a gun shot is heard???

20

Back at the cabin Morell comes in the door quickly and shuts it he looks at Ames

Morell: He’s almost here and he’s got a woman with him (he smiles) a pretty one (Ames looks at d’Artagnan)

 

Ames: Who is he traveling with?

 

d’Artagnan: I have no idea I swear (he looks at Ames not having any idea who Athos is traveling with) 

 

Ames: What does she look like Morell? 

 

Morell: Kind of blonde can’t see her eyes, but she has a sweet figure if you get my meaning (he grins. d’Artagnan wants nothing more to choke him to death for saying what has. Grace closes her eyes to avoid looking at Morrell) 

 

Ames: How far away are they?

 

Morell: Not long 10 mins if that long

 

Ames: Watch them closely (he looks at Lowell) gag the Musketeer (Lowell reaches in his pocket and grabs his bandana and starts to grab d’Artagnan by his shoulder to move him forward to tie the gag but d’Artagnan tries to fight him)

 

d’Artagnan: Stop, no! please Don’t (he can’t do much with his hands tied in front of him. He suddenly hears a click of a pistol he looks and sees Ames he’s pointing the pistol at Grace) 

 

Ames: Keep struggling and she dies your choice (d’Artagnan looks at Grace he knows he can’t do anything that could endanger her d’Artagnan stays still as Lowell gags him tightly, he grins at him knowing he has the upper hand. d’Artagnan glares at him as Ames lowers his pistol Grace breathes a sigh of relief. As does d’Artagnan, Ames looks at Morell) keep an eye on the Comte let him and his companion continue and approach and open the door after that we take them by force 

 

Morell: You got it (he heads back out the door Ames walks over to Grace, d’Artagnan watches closely as he gets very close to her too close) 

 

Ames: I don’t want to hurt you, but I will if you do anything that gives me cause to do so do you understand?

 

Grace: Yes, I understand (she looks at him not blinking showing him she’s not scared. It’s almost unnerving for him as he looks away and walks over to Lowell and starts talking to him. She places her hand on d’Artagnan’s shoulder he looks up at her she smiles trying to put him at ease. Meanwhile Athos and Esme see the cabin come in to sight the feeling of being watched is still with Athos as they get closer to the cabin. He looks over to Esme and says low enough for her to hear) 

 

Athos: Once we dismount, we walk to the door, once its open I don’t know what will happen for sure. But you do what ever I say do you understand?

 

Esme: I will (he can tell she’s scared) 

 

Athos: I will do everything I can do to protect you and keep you safe. 

 

Esme: I know you will

 

Athos: Once inside I’ll have a look at what we’re up against and if d’Artagnan and I will be able to make a diversion to get you and Grace out of here. You must remain calm show no fear 

 

Esme: I hope I can I’m not you Athos (he looks at her he realizes he shouldn’t have said that)

 

Athos: I’m sorry I shouldn’t have said that. (she can’t read his face as its showing no emotion) 

 

Esme: Your asking what needs to done, I’m not highborn I’m low born I’ve never been in this situation before. (he looks at her)

 

Athos: Being high born doesn’t have anything to do with this. You must put your emotions aside and not show weakness. They see your fear they will use it against you do, your best give them nothing to feed off 

 

Esme: You have more faith in me then I do

 

Athos: As my brother Aramis would say have Faith in yourself and you will be fine. You and Aramis can talk about faith in length once this over. It’s something he believes in devoutly. (she looks at him he can see she’s scared he takes her hand in his and looks at her) you will survive this you have my word (she smiles for a moment and looks at him a rare smile coms across his face she smiles then he removes his hand and they walk up to the door he again looks at her and says quietly ) 

 

Find your way to Musketeer Garrison if things go south understand? (she looks at Athos he nods and starts to reach up to knock then remembers he’s expected he looks at Esme one more time she gives a brief smile. He opens the door and walks in he quickly hears the clicks of 2 pistols. He sees 1 man standing next to d’Artagnan holding a pistol at his head and the second pointing a pistol directly at him. 

Suddenly Esme cries out as she’s grabbed from behind by a 3rd man holding a knife to her throat. Athos looks quickly at d’Artagnan and Grace. They both look alright he notices dry blood on the side d’Artagnan’s face. d’Artagnan looks at Athos he blinks twice letting him know he’s alright. He glances at Grace she to blinks she’s alright.) 

 

Ames: Well, well if it isn’t the Comte de la Fere so glad you could join us 

 

Athos: Like I had a choice (he looks at the man holding Esme) tell your man to let her go now (he says ever so coldly and a look to Ames that would have struck him down if he could) 

 

Ames: You’re not in charge here Comte (he looks at Esme) who is this your mistress as your wife has taken a Musketeer as a lover?

 

Athos: She’s not my lover she’s my maid (Ames chuckles)

 

Ames: Yeah, I’m sure she is sweet, young thing like her just a maid. (he keeps his pistol on Athos as he walks closer to Esme. Morell has a tight hold on her she’s doing her best not to struggle but it shard as he moves his hand up and down her waist) you don’t look like maid (Esme looks at him)

 

Esme: I am a maid he found me in the town over. My husband was killed by bandits and left with nothing. The Comte saved me from being forced into working as a prostitute to pay his debts off. He payed the debts off and offered me a job as his maid and nothing else

 

Ames: He hasn’t tried anything (he looks at Athos but Athos is stone face. ) 

 

Esme: No, he hasn’t he’s been a perfect gentleman unlike you and this degenerate 

 

Ames: You wound me and Morell (he places his hand over his heart as Esme looks at him) 

 

Esme: Good I just wish I could claw your eyes out for what you’re doing to us

 

Ames: MMMM you’re a spit fire aren’t you (he touches her chin she turns away quickly) 

 

Athos: Leave her alone now!! (he says loudly making Ames startle by the tone of his voice) I’m here for my wife 

 

Ames: Do you have enough money to get her back? 

 

Athos: More then enough (he looks at Grace) have you been harmed or mistreated at all?

 

Grace: No, they haven’t harmed me d’Artagnan has protected me

 

Athos: Of course, he would protect you he’s a Musketeer he has a code to up hold (he looks at d’Artagnan) but I don’t think the code includes taking another man’s wife as lover didn’t you think for one minute that it was wrong to do so? (Grace jumps in the conversation as d’Artagnan can’t being gaged and struggling with his ropes acting like he wants to break free and have a go at Athos) 

 

Grace: Maybe if you were home more, he wouldn’t have had to taken me as his lover his mistress. I was lonely he could see that you never did. All that was important was your land and the rents. You had no time for me (she glares at him Ames is listening to this argument between the two and his wondering how he lost control of situation before Athos can come back Ames stands between them)

 

Ames: Enough!!! I don’t care bout your married life all I care about is getting money (Grace turns to d’Artagnan she leans close to him to. Athos looks at Ames) 

 

Athos: Tell your Hench man to let Esme go, the sooner I can give your money the sooner we can leave (Ames nods to Morell he reluctantly let’s go of her she hurries to Athos side) 

 

Ames: Now, give me your coin purse (he points the pistol at Athos again directly) 

 

Athos: Let my wife go as well (he keeps his eyes on Ames and Morell with a glance at Lowell making sure he isn’t do anything to Olivia or d’Artagnan. He sees Olivia raise up and step aside from d’Artagnan she nods at him)

 

Ames: Sure, why not (sounding sarcastic) then do you want me to let the Musketeer go to? 

 

Athos: No, that won’t be necessary (Ames wonders why he doesn’t want the Musketeer)

 

Ames: What do you mean no. He’s your wife’s lover you don’t want vengeance on him he’s tied up easy prey (Athos looks at d’Artagnan then back at Ames)

 

Athos: He’s not tied up (He looks at Olivia and yells) RUN!! (Athos tosses his sword at d’Artagnan he raises up and catches with his free hand he stands up quickly and takes position looking at Lowell. Olivia runs past them and grabs Esme by her hand she grabs the door handle and they run out the door as a pistol shot is heard from the inside


	21. It Doesn’t Matter Pauldron or Not You’ll Always be A Musketeer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aramis , Porthos, and Treville arrive just as things go sideways in the cabin.... d'Artagnan is injured (Yiikkeess) Aramis, Esme do all they can to save him but will they ???

Ok my adorable Crickets things are taking a turn you may or may not be in a state of panic after reading this chapter so I may get some paniced e-mails..... or so I can hope :-)

 

Authors note/////// I'm not a doctor nor a nurse not medically trained so things may not totally right in this part. i Tried my best to be accuret .. All mistakes are mine should U see something ///////

 

21  
Aramis. Porthos and Treville are just coming down the path towards the cabin when they hear a pistol shot and screams. They spur the horses on and head quickly to the cabin. Aramis sees Grace running with another girl as fast as they can away from the cabin. Aramis yells at her

 

Aramis: Grace!!! Grace!! Here down here! (Grace see Aramis and Porthos and Treville she runs towards them with the girl. Aramis quickly dismounts Lottero Grace runs into his arms) Its ok your safe now. (Treville and Porthos diss mount their horses in a hurry to get to them)

 

Porthos: Where’s Athos and d’Artagnan? (Grace looks at Porthos) 

 

Grace: They’re in the cabin a fight broke out d’Artagnan told me to run and hide. This is Esme. (Aramis and Porthos are confused as to who she is and why she’s there) Please you must go help them their out numbered 

 

Treville: Not any longer (he looks at Grace) get out of sight and don’t come out till you see us do you understand?

 

Grace: Yes Captain (Aramis looks at Esme)

 

Aramis: Inductions later Mademoiselle (he tips his hat Treville looks at his men)

 

Treville: Lets go hurry! (they all pull out their swords and to the door while the women run into the woods and hide. Porthos kicks the door in they see one-man down Athos fighting a 2nd and d’Artagnan fighting a 3rd before any can do anything Lowell pulls a knife from his boot and stabs d’Artagnan deeply in his stomach he cries out and grabs his wound blood is spilling out through his hands.

 

Aramis sees red as he watched him be stabbed. Aramis grabs Lowell and hits him hard across the face he falls to the floor He’s bout to deliver a fatal blow when Treville yells his name) Aramis!! No!! d’Artagnan need you now (Aramis glares at him then hurries to d’Artagnan’s side. Porthos watches the battle between Athos and Ames he wants to intervene, but Athos won’t let him)

 

Athos: NO! (he yells at him Ames hits him hard in the stomach Athos doubles over)

 

Ames: Not so bad are you Comte! (Athos looks up and says ever so coldly)

 

Athos: You have no idea how bad I am (he reaches behind his back and throws his Main Gauche hitting Ames in heart he goes down to the floor. Porthos hurries to him and pulls the knife out then checks for pulse there is none. He looks at Athos)

 

Porthos: Dead

 

Athos: Good (he rubs his mid-section when he hears Aramis yell)

 

Aramis: I need help over here!! (Athos had been so busy with Ames he hadn’t seen him be stabbed Porthos and Athos hurry to their side)

 

Athos: How bad is it? (Aramis looks at him he sees uncertainly)

 

Aramis: The wound is deep he nicked an artery if I can’t stop it, he’ll bleed to death (Treville hurries to find the women as Porthos and Athos move d’Artagnan to the table. He’s unconscious Athos looks down at him as Aramis removes his doublet and shirt.) Athos boil some hot water and grab my medical kit please. (he gets no response from Athos) ATHOS! (Athos turns his head) boil some water and get my kit please. Please Athos (Athos looks one last time and hurries out side Aramis looks Porthos) get the rubbish out of here before he gets back

 

Porthos: You don’t have to ask twice (he grabs Ames and Morell bodies and quickly gets them out the cabin while Lowell is still knocked out and tied up to one of the posts. Treville finds the women and they hurry back to the cabin, Grace hurries in the door she sees d’Artagnan on the table blood all over his mid-section. Aramis white shirt stained deeply with his blood Athos is standing a few feet away is face a mask of none emotion. Esme’s not sure what she should do as she knows only Athos, Aramis looks frantically around) 

 

Aramis: I need another set of hands now! (Esme hurries forward)

 

Esme: What can I do? 

 

Aramis: I need you to place your index finger inside and stop the blood from going all over while I try to stop it the flow(she looks at the blood coming out she takes a deep breath and hold her hand out Aramis takes it in his hand and guides it to where he needs it) do you have a weak stomach? 

 

Esme: No, I’ve just never seen this before a man bleeding out like this 

 

Aramis: I hope you don’t again but for now take a deep breath (she in hales) slowly let it out (she does) alright let’s do this (Grace can’t take her eyes away from Aramis and what he’s doing. Treville has his arm around her to steady her while Porthos looks at Athos he can see the worry in his green eyes. He walks over to him and places his hand on his shoulder)

 

Porthos: Aramis is his best shot at saving his life (Athos look sat him )

 

Athos: His only shot (he says as he watches Aramis frantically stop the bleeding. Esme looks over to him for a moment he sees fear and worry on her face. He sees Aramis is getting frustrated)

 

Aramis: Captain, I need a surgeon (Athos takes a couple steps closer he says)

 

Athos: There’s no time to get a surgeon here he could be dead before he gets here. You’re his best shot

 

Aramis: I’m a field medic not a surgeon. He’s losing too much blood; Athos I need help (Treville had never seen Aramis look so alarmed)

 

Esme: There’s a surgeon not far from here in Oak Heart. He should be there 

 

Treville: Oak Heart are you from there? 

 

Esme: I worked near there he’s excellent doctor he can help with this (Treville looks at Aramis sweat is trickling down his face as he’s doing all he can to stop the bleeding. He looks at Athos who’s watching intently at Esme as she looks down at d’Artagnan then down to his wound. Her hands deep into the wound trying to stop the flow of blood. Treville can sense something between Athos and Esme but what he’s not sure its something to find out later) 

 

Treville: I’ll be back as fast as I can with help (Treville looks at Athos and Porthos both on the edge of worry) He’s in Aramis’s and God’s hands (Aramis looks at Treville for a moment)

 

Aramis: Thanks Captain (he looks back down to what he’s doing

 

Treville: Athos, keep the hot water boiling he may need it (Athos looks a Treville and nods) Grace say a prayer (she looks at Treville)

 

Grace: I haven’t stopped (Treville doesn’t want to leave but he knows he has top get help. Aramis is over his head he hurries to his horse and takes off. Grace walks over to Aramis she sees he’s sweating. She reaches for a wash cloth and touches his forehead he looks at her)

 

Aramis: Thank you (he smiles briefly and continues looking for the where the blade nicked the artery.) Damit I can’t see anything I need more light Porthos, Athos grab some candles and hold them as close as you can to the wound (Athos grabs two candles and hands one to Porthos and they quickly go to Aramis’s side and hold the candles where the needs them ) Athos raise your up over here(Athos moves his hand to where Aramis needs it held) Porthos raise yours little to my left (he to does as he’s told) 

 

I need more light! (he says loudly and frustrated that he can’t see where the blood is coming from and greatly worried d’Artagnan is losing way too much. He looks at Grace) Grace check his pulse his coloring is looking pale from the blood lose. She moves her hand to his neck she closes her eyes she says nothing she looks at up)

 

Grace: He’s fading (she looks away from d’Artagnan and the rest)  
MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

 

tbc in 22


	22. It Doesn’t Matter Pauldron or Not You’ll Always be A Musketeer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athos goes off railes and threatens to end his life since Grace wont save d'Artagnan as he loosing too much blood and Aramis cant find the nick thats causing the blood to flow out of his body and his life .. Life for a Life but something drastic happens

This chapter was nightmare to write Iv re wrote 5-7 times. I hope my crickets like it ..I did fix a major mistake on last chapt that I wasent aware of till I was looking for something that I had the wrong name .. I had Olivia that should have been Grace .. I have since fixed that mistake so if any one was confused sorry no one had told me .. 

 

 

 

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM  
22  
Athos glares at Grace and walks around the table to where she’s standing and grabs her by her arm and pulls her close to him

 

Athos: You can stop this! You can save him! (Aramis looks up he’s seen this look before)

 

Aramis: Athos!! Let her go now! (Porthos is about to move when Aramis nods to him not to move. Athos isn’t listening as he looks at Grace and holds her tightly. Grace sees fear and anger and hurt all rolled in to one.)

 

Grace: Athos, please (She tries to pull free but his grasp is too tight)

 

 

Athos: I begged you to help Kira and you refused and now you do the same for d’Artagnan. You refuse to help save him. Why!! Don’t you care about him (he questions her ever so frustrated tears threatening to spill from his eyes)

 

Grace: Athos, If I could have done more for Kira I would have. I gave her sight that’s what she wanted more then anything else. (Aramis knows Athos hasn’t gotten over his loss but what he’s doing now attacking her again with d’Artagnan’s life is slipping away)

 

Aramis: Athos! Now isn’t the time for this. (Athos glares at Aramis)

 

Athos: She refuses to save him just like she did Kira

 

Porthos: Athos, let Grace go so she can help Aramis. d’Artagnan’s life is slipping through their hands (he points over to Aramis and Esme as their frantically trying to stop the blood loss) 

 

Athos: She doesn’t care for him as I did for Kira (Athos says coldly. Grace looks at him saddened by what he’s said)

 

Grace: How can you say that d’Artagnan means everything to me

 

Athos: If you care as much as you say you would do everything possible to save his life right now (he glares at her as if throwing daggers at her)

 

Grace: I love him as you did Kira can’t you see this breaking my heart (she says as tears fall down her cheeks) I can’t interfere (she cries out)

Athos: You mean wont, you care about only yourself. (Porthos can’t take what Athos is saying any longer to Grace and walks quickly towards him)

 

Porthos: Athos, that’s enough! You now that’s not true (Athos glares at him)

 

Athos: She cares for only herself! d’Artagnan is dying and she won’t do anything to save him just like Kira! ( . Porthos grabs Athos, Athos hits him hard across the face sending him to the floor. Porthos does what he can to block the blows that Athos throwing at him. Porthos grabs his hands)

 

Porthos: Athos stop!! You don’t mean any of this, this isn’t you talking (he says trying to get through to him)

 

Athos: I mean every word Porthos (he looks at Grace she sees something in his eyes that truly frightens her. He elbows Porthos hard in the stomach making Porthos double over while Athos scrambles away and stands up holding on to the table. He reaches behind his back and removes his Main Gauche holds it out forcing Porthos not to go after him) don’t move Porthos (Aramis’s eyes get wide as he sees Athos holding the knife out to keep Porthos from charging. Esme has been watching this terrifying scene going on before her. She wants to go to Athos and try to help him. But she has stay where she is and find that nick. She moves her right hand for a moment to check again d’Artagnan’s pulse. She frantically looks at Aramis)

 

Esme: Aramis!! no pulse (she cries out getting everyone’s attention. Athos looks at Aramis ) 

 

Athos: I’ve lost the one I truly loved and now I’ve lost another brother. It’s too much (Aramis sees what’s he’s planning Porthos rushes to stop him)

 

Aramis: ATHOS!!!! NOOOOO!!! Don’t do this!! (he cries out as a white blinding light appears out of nowhere, They all shield their eyes not sure what is happing they suddenly hear Grace’s voice)

 

Grace: Its not your time Athos, Life is precious you shouldn’t try to end it. A life for a life is not your decision to make no matter what has happened. Athos, Grace did as she was asked by Kira, she wanted her sight so she could see the man she had truly fallen in love with. The pain she was in was bad but that didn’t matter to her seeing you for that short amount of time was worth all the pain she was in. 

You lost your way, but you have been found and you will continue with your life as it should be. d’Artagnan will continue his life as well with you as his mentor and be there for him as he has been there for you. Don’t let what happened between you continue to fester make peace with each other. You are brothers All for One One for All. (The blinding white light slowly starts to fade Aramis and Esme raise their heads looking around frantically at Athos he’s unconscious on the floor being held by Porthos.)

 

Porthos: What just happened?! (he brings Athos closer to his chest. Aramis looks at down at d’Artagnan injury his eyes get wide Porthos becomes worried) Aramis what’s wrong! (he ‘s in a near panic as Aramis continues to stay silent) ARAMIS!! talk to me!! He can’t be gone!! (Esme has tears falling down her cheeks as does Aramis. Porthos can’t believe d’Artagnan is gone after all that was said he’s dead. He feels his eyes start to water Aramis finds his voice and wipes his eyes)

 

Aramis: Porthos, he’s alive !! he’s alive!! (he says loudly)

 

Porthos: What? How? (he carefully lays Athos on the floor and stands up and walks over to the table he sees the stab wound to d’Artagnan is stitched up as if Aramis had done it. He touches his neck his pulse is now strong and steady he looks at Aramis as he grabs him hugs him tightly. Porthos pulls away and) how can it be sewn up like that you didn’t do it?

 

Aramis: There’s only one answer I can give God (Esme is in awe of what’s just happened she looks at Aramis and Porthos)

 

Esme: I can’t believe what’s happened (Aramis smiles)

 

Aramis: Believe it (he looks at Athos as he starts coming around) Porthos help me with him Esme stay with d’Artagnan (they hurry to Athos side and help)

 

Athos: Wh. what’s happened (he looks around Aramis and Porthos have him by his arms helping him up) 

 

Porthos: Your both alive (Athos starts to break down. Aramis places his hand on Athos shoulder

 

Athos: I, I should be dead she saved him? 

 

Aramis: Yes, and you as well

 

Athos: How can that be he was dead (he cries out) 

 

Aramis: Yes, he was but Grace (he looks around and see’s she’s vanished) Oh no she’s gone?! (they all look around the room Grace is no longer standing where she was)

 

Porthos: Where is she?

 

Aramis: I, I don’t know (Athos looks at him)

 

Athos: She’s gone what have I done? (He closes his eyes and slowly sinks to the floor. Aramis and Porthos grab frantically to pull him back up and help him into the one bedrooms while Esme stay with d’Artagnan she’s sees his color is pinking up and slowly starts to come around)

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMtbc in 23


	23. It Doesn’t Matter Pauldron or Not You’ll Always be A Musketeer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> d'Artagnan wakes and finds out Grace has vanished and upset she's gone.. Porthos tangles with Esme regarding Athos going back with them to Garrison . Aramis defuses what he can between Porthos and Esme. Esme puts her defences up while talking to Aramis

Hope my crickets like this chapter as things do heat up a little bit between everyone emotion wise...

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM  
23  
d’Artagnan eyes slowly open he looks up at Esme he doesn’t see Grace he suddenly feels pain in his stomach. He moves his hand to were the pain is coming he sees’ stiches 

d’Artagnan: Wh.. what happened?

 

Esme: You were stabbed 

 

d’Artagnan: Stabbed? 

 

Esme: Yes, but you’ll be ok (as she’s telling him he’ll be find he notices Grace isn’t with them)

 

d’Artagnan: Where’s Grace? (he looks around but doesn’t see her)

 

Esme: I don’t know she, she vanished (d’Artagnan can’t see Athos, Aramis or Porthos he cries out) 

 

d’Artagnan: Athos! Aramis! Porthos! (Aramis comes out of the bedroom quickly and walks over to him)

 

Aramis: I’m here as for Athos he did something foolishly and by the grace of God he’s alive (he looks back down and at him) he’s in the bedroom with Porthos. (he sits down on the bed and looks at his stiches d’Artagnan watches him)

 

d’Artagnan: What did he do?

Aramis: Now’s not the time (he smiles as he looks at the stiches) you shouldn’t have much of scar it’s as if I did them (he continues smiling but d’Artagnan won’t be put off so easy) 

 

d’Artagnan: Aramis, what did he do tell me! (he grabs Aramis arm and pulls him close. Aramis knows he can’t keep things from him)

 

Aramis: Alright, he, he (he’s not sure how to tell what Athos was going to do) 

 

d’Artagnan: Arrraammmissss! (Aramis looks at him, he has no choice but to tell him)

 

Aramis: He was going to take his life to save yours (d’Artagnan’s eyes get wide again he grabs Aramis’s arm and pulls him towards him)

 

d’Artagnan: Aramis, why, why would he do that? 

 

Aramis: He was going to sacrifice himself for your life but miraculously that didn’t happen. Your life was spared as his was 

 

d’Artagnan: By Grace? 

 

Aramis: Yes

 

d’Artagnan: I have to find her (he tries to raise up, but the pain tells him otherwise) ahhhhhhh!! (Aramis gently pushes him back down)

 

Aramis: You’re not going anywhere I’ll get you a pain drought (d’Artagnan looks at Aramis) 

 

d’Artagnan: Aramis, you must find her please bring her back to me 

 

Aramis: I’ll do everything I can to find her and bring her back. Now rest while I get you a draught (d’Artagnan nods and leans his head back against pillow. Aramis walks over to Esme)

Esme: Is he ok?

 

Aramis: He will be he’s in a great deal of pain I need to make a pain draught. 

 

Esme: I can help with that if you like I know how to make them 

 

Aramis: That would be great thank you. I need a sleeping draught for Athos after all he’s been through, I want him to sleep for a while. 

 

Esme: I can help with that as well. (Aramis can tell she’s holding back he takes her hand in his)

 

Aramis: I know you have questions about Grace, and I will answer what I can but right now I just can’t. I need to check on Athos can you get medical bag off my horse. And start the water?

 

Esme: Right away (she turns to go head to the door. She looks back at Aramis) Can I see Athos before he’s given the sleeping draught?

 

Aramis: I’m sure he’d like to see you (he smiles then heads into the bedroom. Esme heads outside and gets Aramis’s medical bag. Porthos is sitting next to Athos’s bed when Aramis walks in) how is he?

 

Porthos: Resting for the moment he’s been restless since you left to go in the other room. He kept saying he failed 

 

Aramis: Failed, he was going to take his own life exchange for d’Artagnan’s he nearly succeeded. If Grace or God hadn’t interceded, he would be dead 

 

Porthos: Hopefully when he comes to senses he’ll be glad she did, or he did intercede He has been asking about her any idea where she is?

 

Aramis; I wish I had answer for you both, but I have no idea. My worry is for Athos and d’Artagnan once their stable then I’ll worry about Grace

 

Porthos: We can’t lose him again Aramis we need him he’s our brother (he looks at Athos unconscious form) 

 

Aramis: We won’t Porthos, we’ll fight to keep him with us. No matter how hard he fights us to leave we won’t let him. 

 

Esme: Its not fair to make him stay if he doesn’t want to (Aramis and Porthos look at her. Porthos glares at her as she takes a couple steps inside the room) I’m sorry I shouldn’t have spoken out like that 

 

Porthos: No, you shouldn’t have (he stands and takes a step towards her. She takes a step backwards as he towers over her glaring at her. Aramis quickly steps between them)

 

Aramis: Porthos! (he says some what angerly) 

 

Porthos: She has no business telling us we shouldn’t try to keep Athos from leaving. He’s a Musketeer our brother he’s nothing to her (he says in tone that’s so cold and hateful that Esme is doing all she can not to cry)

 

Esme: He freed me from a word that I could have never survived. I owe him everything for saving me. Please let me help him then when he’s well I’ll be on way and he do whatever he chooses. (Porthos looks over to Aramis he’s looking at Athos then at Esme)

 

Aramis: You can stay and help him. I’m sure he’d be glad you’re here with him. The decision will be his if he decides to come back with us and no one else’s (she nods she agrees Aramis gives a glare at Porthos)

 

Porthos: Ok enough with the glare I get the point (he walks past Esme and goes back into the other room. Aramis walks over to her)

Aramis: I’m sorry Porthos is protective of us of all and sometimes forgets he can be intimidating by his size or by his growl (he smiles trying to make her feel better)

 

Esme: He is intimidating (she looks at Aramis0

 

Aramis: He’s really a big teddy bear once you get to know him

 

Esme: I doubt he wants to get to know me or have me around any longer then I need to be. I promise once Athos is well, I’ll be on way 

 

Aramis: Where will you go?

 

Esme: Really none of concern now is it (she turns and walks back out the room. Aramis feels bad for how he and Porthos handled the situation with her. Their priority is Athos and getting him well and getting him back to the Garrison where he belongs.  
MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

I do have a question for my crickets can you tell me why this storyline has taken such a dive so bad on no feed back at all?? I know it hasent moved as fast as some would have liked but I dont make things go fast like some writers. I like to build things up then pounce. Hopefully when this one is done the next one will be more to everyones liking :-) even if folks dont like somethig they will at least say what they dont like or want to see more of or even toss idea's. Could be no one likes its about Athos.. I cant help who I write about its who ever yells loudest (hahah) For the ones (I'm guessing %98) will be glad this one is over. I may have 2 or 3 chapters left of this one just depends on Athos.. So hopefully till then folks will continue checking in and seeing whats going on and if Athos will go back to Garrison and go back to being a Musketeer...pally

tbc in 24


	24. It Doesn’t Matter Pauldron or Not You’ll Always be A Musketeer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esme learns what really happned to Athos

Hello my quite crickets.. Sorry for the long delay June was a busy month for me. My son graduated from High School and then left Navy.. This chapter is smaller the the rest . But hopefully you'll like it regaurdless. Finale may be 25 ( as some of you probly would happy to see or not ) 

 

24 

Treville arrives 30 minutes later with the doctor that Esme had told him about he checked over d’Artagnan injury and was stunned to see it had been stitched up and d’Artagnan seemed to be responding to Aramis’s treatment of pain drought and Athos was dehydrated and exhausted. The doctor felt Aramis had everything under control and told Treville that should things change between the two men to send for him. Treville offered to escort him back but the doctor said he had some patients to check on out that way so he wouldn’t need an escort. 

Aramis was sure both men would sleep for a few hours before waking and it would be best for all to get something to eat then some sleep. Esme offered to make supper for the men they took her up on her offer. Porthos was the best at snaring rabbits so he went out to get some rabbits while the others stayed and looked after their injured brothers. Esme decided she would go sit with d’Artagnan while she waited for Porthos to bring back the rabbits for her make dinner with. Treville was in Athos keeping an eye on him and Aramis had gone out to get some firewood. Esme is sitting next to d’Artagnan’s bed reading a book that she had found on a small bookshelf. 

She starts hearing low moans and looks up from her book and sees d’Artagnan’s eyes’ start to flutter. She sets the book down and smiles at him as he opens them and looks at her

Esme: Welcome back, would you like some water? (he looks at her for a moment then nods)

 

d’Artagnan: Yes, please (she reaches for the cup of water and leans forward and places the cup in front of his lips he takes a couple of sips then leans back against the pillow) thank you

 

Esme: Your welcome, how’s the pain?

 

d’Artagnan: Not as bad, the pain draught helped (he smiles) 

 

Esme: Your color is looking much better and need to keep you hydrated and before you know it, you’ll be back normal (she says with a smile and watches as his smile fades.) did I say something wrong?

 

d’Artagnan: No, I’m just not sure what normal will be now. Grace hasn’t come back I don’t know if she will. 

 

Esme: She may just need time to think. She was held hostage ---(d’Artagnan interrupts her)

 

d’Artagnan: It’s not the first time that’s happened (Esme looks at him) long story for another time. We’ve been through a lot at one time or another and our feelings have grown for each other. And now I don’t know where we stand

 

Esme: I’m sure she’ll be back she just needs time away to figure things out

 

d’Artagnan: From Athos, how long will she stay away?

 

Esme: I’m not sure what happened with Athos but I’m sure whatever it was they will work it out

 

d’Artagnan: It’s not just her It’s me as well I struck him (she sits up in her chair and looks at him)

 

Esme: What? why? (she stands up then looks at him) I’m sorry I shouldn’t ask its none of my business. (d’Artagnan looks at her somewhat sadly) 

 

d’Artagnan: He didn’t tell you when you met him? (she sits back down and looks at him)

 

Esme: I didn’t even know his name was Athos or he was a Kings Musketeer till a day or so. He called himself Oliver

d’Artagnan: Oliver? (she nods)

 

Esme: He seemed quiet, didn’t talk much (d’Artagnan grinned) 

 

d’Artagnan: Getting a full sentence out of him is a challenge at times (he chuckles while Esme can see she’s missing a lot about Athos’s background) usually he may speak 6 or 7 words. But if he’s angry look out the Athos glare will cut you down quicker than his blade. He’s the best swordsman in the regiment even France watching him is breath taking. I wanna be as good as him if not better someday. He’s been training me ever since I became a Musketeer (he says with a smile but then it fades quickly. Esme touches his hand) 

 

Esme: I’m sure you will be as good as him if not better (she says with a smile. d’Artagnan looks at her)

 

d’Artagnan: Did he say how he was injured?

 

Esme: Just that he had been attacked on the road by some bandits (d’Artagnan is quite for a moment) 

 

d’Artagnan: That’s true but there’s more to the story you should know. Athos was injured in an explosion during some fireworks that left him blind. He was told that he might get his sight back but there was no guarantee. A doctor that deals with blindness was sent to see what he could do for Athos. He had a daughter that had been blind since birth Kiara. She helped her father with his practice. She was helping him cope with being blind Athos let her into his life and seemed to be enamored by her. Then they were attacked by some men they were going to …hurt her Athos wouldn’t allow it to happen a fight broke out she was injured as he was his sight restored it was only worse as she struck her head. 

The injury couldn’t be fixed as hard as the doctor tried but the one hope was Grace. She did what Kiara asked to give her sight she did, and she got to see Athos as he as well got to see her. (Esme feels her heartbreaking for what Athos had gone through) Athos had pleaded with Grace to take her pain a way and heal her, but Grace could only do what she allowed. Kiara died he was furious with Grace and started saying things he shouldn’t have said to her. I was boiling as he grabbed her, I hit him he took off

 

Esme: You were defending the woman you cared greatly for (he looks at her)

 

d’Artagnan: Yes, I was (he still feels horrible he had struck Athos but at the time he furious at what Athos had done) after that he got in a bar fight, he was stabbed in the shoulder by a man attacking the waitress. He knew if he came here no one would find him but I’m guessing the injury he received was worse than he thought and collapsed 

 

Esme: I feel so bad for him loosing someone he cared for taken away 

 

d’Artagnan: We all do. I just hope we can get him to come back with us and continue as a Musketeer. 

 

Esme: I’ll do whatever I can to help you with that. 

 

d’Artagnan: Thank you, But first I need to apologize to him for what I did and hope he’ll accept it.   
MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM  
tbc in 25


End file.
